El Placer del Pecado
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Esta es la historia de dos jóvenes prohibidos desde el mismo instante de su creación. Una historia de amor fraternal destinada a un caótico fin. Un amor que simplemente es cenizas antes de que el fuego se encienda. Un amor corrompido, repudiado, condenado… Un amor de pecado. Sumary completo dentro.
1. INTRO Y ADVERTENCIAS

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

**Para las niñas hermosas que me han dejado pedidos y hasta regaños por no subirla aquí... ahí les va ;)**

* * *

_**EL PLACER DEL PECADO**_

.*&*.

_**"Esta es la historia de dos jóvenes prohibidos desde el mismo instante de su creación.  
Una historia de amor fraternal destinada a un caótico fin.  
Un amor que simplemente es cenizas antes de que el fuego se encienda.  
Un amor corrompido, repudiado, condenado… **_

_**…Un amor de pecado".**_

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS**

Ok... esta historia es una de las que he comenzado en el blog pero varias me han dicho que les cuesta verla allí así que me he animado a subirla aquí tambié es que no la quisiera subir, sino que no quiero problemas innecesarios. Los temas que tratará obviamente pueden ser bastante mal vistos así que está en ustedes seguir leyendo o NO.

Sí, como se habrán dado cuenta por la intro esta historia tratará sobre un amor entre dos personas con lazos sanguíneos directos, nada de viejas mentiras de adopciones o apropiación de bebés ni similares. Así que lo primero que cabe aclarar fuerte y claro es que tendrá **INCESTO**.

Otro tema que quizás no les guste es que tendrá un poco de **confronte religioso** directo e implicado y bastante del social. Y aclaro desde ahora que no es un debate de creencias ni nada similar, simplemente una situación dada en este FIC en particular.

Obviamente, todo lo dicho y hecho aquí es ficticio y a mi parecer debe de tomarse como tal...

Sí les gusta y su mente está abierta a la posibilidad de lectura variada, BIENVENIDAS/OS, sino no pasa nada, simplemente dejen la lectura y punto porque si me gasto en hacer y aclarar todo ahora en esta nota no veo porque debieran de asustarse o enojarse luego. Espero quede claro.

Sin más que decir -porque la verdad tanta advertencia me embola- les dejo a continuación el primer capi y ustedes me dirán ok?

Los capis serán cortos, no llegan a drables pero algunos por ahí andan y, otra cosa, es que siempre estará más adelantado en el blog -link en mi perfil.

* * *

**Ufff, ahora si los dejo en paz ;)... Como siempre nos leemos en este o en otros, besos y CUÍDENSE... Guada***


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**N/A: Este fic contendrá incesto y confronte religioso y social, lean bajo su gusto y responsabilidad.**

* * *

**EL PLACER DEL PECADO**

***·.&.·***

**_Esta es la historia de dos jóvenes prohibidos desde el mismo instante de su creación.  
Una historia de amor fraternal destinada a un caótico fin.  
Un amor que simplemente es cenizas antes de que el fuego se encienda.  
Un amor corrompido, repudiado, condenado… Un amor de pecado._**

_·_

Isabella Marie Dwyer llegó un 13 de Mayo con la edad de tres tiernos añitos a la casa del prestigioso Carslile Cullen, su padre. Su madre, Renné Dwyer, había fallecido hacía tan solo dos días y él fue entonces contactado como único contacto directo de la pequeña. Gran sorpresa, gran. Imagínense que de un día para el otro te enteres de que eres el único guardián legal de una pequeña que a todos los efectos era un pecado más en su haber.

Sí, el muy prestigioso y aclamado Carslile Cullen fue tan solo un hombre más que no resistió la tentación de fallar en sus votos y pecar con libre albedrío. Y es que, a fin de cuentas, él era tan solo un hombre más allá del nombre. Su matrimonio con Esme era perfecto en lo conyugal, en lo impersonal, pero en la intimidad…

Ella sencillamente –y estaba seguro que de manera inconsciente- lo relegó de su papel de marido y esposo amado a consorte, a pareja, a un compañero. De pronto todo su mundo cambió tras la tan esperada y ansiada llegada de su primogénito. Su hijo. Y, Dios lo perdone, él lo amaba con cada resquicio de su ser, pero a la vez quería y amaba a su esposa, a aquella mujer apasionada y cariñosa que se había ido tras dar a luz. Primero lo dejó pasar como toda una etapa en una mujer y luego, luego sintió que ya era tarde para reclamar algo que no sabía si tenía siquiera derecho a exigir. Ya habían pasado tres años desde que su niño había nacido y ya nada había vuelto a ser como antes entre ellos, cada vez intimaban menos y ya en ese momento no podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez, por lo que; cuando en medio de esa necesidad esa mujer se presentó y enardeció todos sus instintos él no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para rechazarla, es más, hasta abrazó al placer pecaminoso y sórdido que le estaba ofreciendo.

Renné no era tonta, ella sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. Un hombre necesitado y despechado por el desplante de su mujer pero, la atracción carnal le pudo y ella tan solo atinó a dejarse llevar y sentir esos placeres básicos y primarios que la envolvían cada vez que estaba con él… Oh sí, fue más de una vez.

La primera fue tan solo un folleo barato, una descarga de frustración sexual y anímica para él.

Tras haberla curado de una fea caída en la guardia ella estaba luchando con la puerta trabada de su asqueroso y viejo coche cuando el mismo doctor de infarto que la había atendido hacía escasos minutos se colocó detrás de ella y tironeó con fuerza la puerta para luego abrirla de un fuerte tirón seco… pero ninguno se movió. Allí estaban ambos, con la respiración contenida y los cuerpos vibrantes de anhelo con la puerta abierta del coche como silenciosa invitación. Y él no resistió. Llevó sus manos a la cadera de la hermosa mujer que tenía acorralada frente al coche y la giró en el mismo instante en el que ella casi de manera desesperada se lanzaba a sus ya deseosos brazos. Un beso húmedo y desenfrenado desencadeno una lujuria que ninguno supo sobrellevar. Toda razón o conciencia quedó tirada en algún lugar en el camino a aquel oscuro callejón solitario en el que se encontraban sus coches. Nada tierno, nada romántico. Tan solo una baja de braguetas y pantalones y ella se encontraba doblada contra el capó de su coche, siendo penetrada de manera firme y casi bestial por aquel rubio adonis.

Los siguientes encuentros fueron más de lo mismo. Lugares sórdidos y apartados de la buena vida, ninguna promesa, ningún pensamiento más allá del momento que vivían. O al menos así fue hasta que finalmente Esme enfrentó a su esposo. Sí, ella finalmente despertó de su burbuja perfecta de abnegada madre y ama de casa para darse cuenta que había dejado de ser una esposa. Su perfecta burbuja reventada crudamente al encontrar una usada caja de preservativos en los pantalones de su esposo que fielmente revisaba antes de lavar, preservativos que obviamente no usaba con ella, quien tras su parto le fue dicho que luego de tan complicado alumbramiento su útero había quedado inútil. Lloró y maldijo una y mil veces a su marido, a ese perro infiel… pero en el fondo supo que en realidad había sido en gran parte su culpa, por dejarse de sentir mujer para su hombre, por relegar a su marido al último ítem de su lista diaria de preocupaciones caseras. No, definitivamente no era solo culpa de su marido y, no es que lo justificara pero ella lo conocía, sabía que él no hubiera llegado a eso si no hubiera estado en el borde de su necesidad.

Así que esa noche, justamente tras llegar de uno de sus acalorados encuentros, Carslile fue abordado por su muy comprensiva pero decepcionada mujer. Su pequeña aventura llevaba un mes y días cuando llegó a su fin. Y él, él no tuvo cara para despedirse de esa mujer que tanto le había dado, que literalmente lo había salvado y que, indirectamente había salvado su matrimonio. Sí, ya que increíblemente su matrimonio resurgió como el fénix de las cenizas tras aquel gran altibajo marital.

Al menos… al menos hasta que aquella fatídica e inesperada llamada llegó a su hogar.

Carslile Cullen se enteró de la peor manera que, no solo tenía una hija de su breve amante, sino que solo fue contactado porque dicha mujer estaba en las puertas de la muerte.

Esme estaba destrozada, el fantasma de la infidelidad siempre siguió latente en su cabeza pero esto, esto era demasiado, reavivaba cruelmente el dolor de no poder engendrar más hijos hermosos como fruto del amor por su marido. Pero comprendió y cedió, una vez más.

.

Carslile fue como atontado a aquel pequeño hospital de Ensenada con grandiosas vistas al pacífico y quedó shokeado cuando vio lo que quedaba de aquella mujer fresca y alegre, vigorosa y vital que él había tenido el fortunio de conocer. Como médico supo de inmediato que verdaderamente ella estaba a un paso de su último aliento, y que, posiblemente, lo haya estado esperando para darlo. Así fue… Ella estuvo contándole como fueron las cosas para ella. Como sintió que él no iría y como reunió el coraje de seguirlo en un taxi hasta su casa unos días después para verlo felizmente abrazado a su esposa e hijo, que sí, sufrió pero no demasiado, ella era un alma libre a la que nada la ataba y aun con el dolor de haber quedado nuevamente sola ella siguió su camino. Le contó como había ido a las vegas y había trabajado un mes de camarera en un hotel para nada notable y como los malestares se comenzaron a hacer evidentes alertándole de lo que posiblemente sucedía dentro de su cuerpo. Y no se equivocó, ella estaba embarazada de dos meses cuando le hicieron la ecografía.

No le contó los pormenores; como la echaron al enterarse del trabajo, como la violaron al encontrarla durmiendo en su destartalado coche en un callejón y como fue corriendo a un hospital para saber que todo estaba bien con su bebé. Como tuvo que hacer tripas corazón y terminar de camarera en un bar en el que por suerte el dueño era alguien amable y que la cuidó casi como el padre que no tuvo.

El hombre de cabellos dorados y ahora alborotados, escuchaba emocionado por todo lo que había pasado, asombrado de su fortaleza y determinación, agradecido de haber intentado no dañar la vida que sabía que él llevaba, molesto por no haberla podido ayudar, en fin… demasiadas emociones embargaban su mente para ese momento, pero se concentró al ver como ella le narraba del parto y de la niña que por fin había atado su alma a sus respiros, que había anclado su corazón a aquella tierra que la vio nacer… Ensenada, tierra y mar, el contraste perfecto para lo que ella esperaba de su vida y de la de su pequeña… El lugar en el que tristemente se enteró de que los suspiros de su pequeña no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para anclarla al mundo de los vivos. Cáncer linfático le habían diagnosticado. Hacía ya tres meses de aquello. Estaba avanzado.

Probabilidades, cero.

Complicaciones, muchas.

Se había ramificado. Ahora estaba en su páncreas y en el bazo.

Finalmente, tras contarle además lo bella que era su niña y lo buena que era, ella le pidió, le rogó que cuidara bien de ella. Renné, desarraigada como tal no tenía nadie a quien recurrir, y fue recién ahí, en su lecho de muerte que entendió lo infinitamente sola que había estado siempre, pero ya no importaba. Lo único que pedía para poder irse en paz era la promesa de que alguien cuidaría fervientemente a su pequeña niña. Y lo obtuvo… y por fin pudo exhalar aquel último suspiro degustando el nombre de su niña mientras la vida abandonaba su cuerpo maltrecho.

.

Carslile miraba pasmado a la niña que venía de la mano de aquel señor mayor y fue instantáneo, el amor de padre lo invadió como una oleada hacia ella quien en ese momento lo miraba curiosa al verlo salir de la habitación de su madre. El hombre astuto, lo miró; lo miró y su semblante cambió drásticamente a una triste mueca de entendimiento. Entonces, se agachó y le susurró algo a la pequeña quien entonces abrió muy grande los ojos y lo miró con sorpresa, con ilusión… y con temor. Dudosa, lo miraba a él y a la puerta alternativamente para luego dar un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y soltarse del señor que aun la tenía agarrada, acercándose lentamente hacia él.

― ¿Puedo depedime de mi mami? ―preguntó con el tono de un suave repique de campanas.

Carslile no supo qué decir, así que intentó ser lo más cauto posible.

―Isabella, tu mami está durmiendo ahora y me pidió que te llevase conmigo, que no estés triste y que ella te cuidaría siempre ―dijo suavemente. Ella frunció el ceño, estaba enojada.

―Yo sé eso, mi mami me dijo. Yo teno q ir con mi papi cuando mi mami se duema y se haga un agelito. Y ahora mi mami se dumió y me teno q ir, pero quiero id a dale mi besito para q vaya en paz y decile que la quero.

Carslile quedó sumamente impactado ante estas palabras. Sin duda su pequeña era alguien muy inteligente y le dolió haberla ofendido subestimándola, pero estaba realmente orgulloso de ella… y de Renné, quien con esfuerzo y un más que seguro dolor que en nada se debía al físico, fue preparando a la pequeña para este impostergable y fatídico día.

La despedida fue triste de ver, de presenciar, de sentir; pero muy hermosa y llena de infinita ternura, la ternura única que solo un niño aun puro de corazón es capaz de emanar.

.

Pasaron brevemente la noche en aquella pequeña habitación donde ambas se quedaban sobre el bar en el que aun trabajaba y le agradeció profusamente al hombre y a su mujer a la mañana siguiente por haber cuidado de Renné y de su pequeña mientras ella convalecía en el hospital, prometiendo mantenerlos al tanto de su crecimiento si gustaban a lo que la pareja accedió gustosa.

El viaje fue largo y la preocupación lo embargó. La niña dormía y se agitaba, llamaba a su mami pero no lloraba. La única y simbólica lágrima que derramó fue al darle su beso a su madre mientras acariciaba sus ojos y tomaba el relicario en forma de gota que llevaba en su cuello. No era normal. Ella _debía_ llorar, exteriorizar su pena ¡Era su madre quien había muerto por el amor de Dios! Pero él calló. No quería presionarla, incomodarla, bastante con todo lo que ya le estaba ocurriendo a la pobre criatura. Le daría su tiempo, su espacio, y si veía algo extraño siempre podía pedirle ayuda a uno de sus colegas. De ahora en más él se encargaría de cuidarla con su vida, al igual que a su hermano.

Sin dudas el avisarle a Esme de la decisión de llevarla sin demora a su hogar no fue fácil de hablar, ella tan solo dijo '_de acuerdo'_ antes de colgar, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? La niña era una infante que necesitaba de muchos tipos de cuidados como todo niño, y sobre todo, necesitaría contención; entonces, por primera vez en su vida, Carslile dudó con respecto a su maravillosa y comprensiva esposa, no podría culparla de aborrecer la prueba constante d su infidelidad pero… tampoco podría soportar el que le hiciera el vacío o el desplante a tan necesitada niña. _SU_ niña. Producto de un error sí, pero aun así fruto de su cuerpo.

Al llegar todo estaba en silencio y el ambiente era tenso por lo que él tomó a Isabella de la mano y la acompañó al interior de la casa mientras era miraba maravillada todo cuanto sus ojos veían.

Esme. Ella estaba sentada muy recta en el sillón de la sala, esperando… no sabía qué exactamente. Era el purgatorio. No saber que sería de su familia tan solo por la presencia impuesta de aquella pequeña niña que sabía no tenía culpa alguna pero a la que estaba segura sería muy difícil de ver.

Cuan errada estaba.

Nada más ver sus pequeñas y sonrosadas mejillas y aquellos brillantes pozos chocolates supo que la querría como a una hija, como aquel segundo hijo que siempre añoró para completar su familia. Sabía que quizás sería difícil pero estaba convencida de que con tiempo y paciencia, pero sobre todo con cariño, la niña finalmente la vería como alguien más que la cuidaba. No como su madre, no, ella no quería suplantar el recuerdo. Y sin embargo, secretamente, añoraba ya que algún día pudiese llamarle mamá, aunque fuera una vez.

Más el momento en que ella pudiera decir algo se vio opacado por la pequeña presencia que surgió desde detrás de la asombrada y levemente asustada mujer. Ella confiaba ciegamente en su pequeño pero, la situación era extraña y atípica y no sabría decir si él fuera a hacerle un desplante o no. Hasta que él habló.

― Soy Edward ¿Tú quién eres?

* * *

**Ufff, ahora si hasta el próoooooooooxxxx -creo- ;)... **

**Como siempre nos leemos en este o en otros, besos y CUÍDENSE... Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**N/A: Este fic contendrá incesto y confronte religioso y social, lean bajo su gusto y responsabilidad.**

* * *

**EL PLACER DEL PECADO**

***·.&.·***

**_Esta es la historia de dos jóvenes prohibidos desde el mismo instante de su creación.  
Una historia de amor fraternal destinada a un caótico fin.  
Un amor que simplemente es cenizas antes de que el fuego se encienda.  
Un amor corrompido, repudiado, condenado… Un amor de pecado._**

_·_

― _Soy Edward ¿Tú quién eres?_

―Bella, Isabella ―dijo la pequeña con nerviosismo mientras inconscientemente se apegaba un poco más a su papá, aquel hombre aun desconocido con el que solo había hablado muy brevemente y que no sabía si quería conocer ya que él había dejado que su mami se fuera.

― ¿Y qué haces aquí?

―Yooo…

― ¡Edward! ―gritaron ambos adultos al niño haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran y que los ojitos de Isabella se llenaran prontamente de agua cristalina. A Edward no le importó el regaño pero sí la cara de miedo y tristeza que reflejaba esa hermosa carita que estaba frente a sí. Ella era pequeña, pero era la niña más bonita que hubiera visto nunca. Era un ángel pensaba él, ya que a sus ojos la habitación se iluminó cuando ella la llenó suavemente con su pequeña y tierna presencia.

Ella, en cambio, quería llorar… y quería gritar. Quería irse de allí. Su mami no le gritaba ni se enojaba por una simple pregunta. Ella iba a contestar la verdad, que su mami se había ido al cielo y que su papi la iba a cuidar pero, aquel grito, la asustó. Sin embargo ella no lo hizo, ella no lloró ni gritó, le había prometido a su mami que sería fuerte… y lo cumpliría, aunque ese dolorcito molesto de su pecho se negara a irse, ella lo aguantaría.

Los niños se quedaron cada uno con sus pensamientos mientras los adultos quedaron en un tenso silencio. Hasta que finalmente la voz de Edward resonó una vez más. Era firme, estaba enojado ¿Porqué nadie notaba que la pequeña quería llorar? ¿Por qué nadie la consolaba en vez de quedarse allí parados? Su mami no era así con él ¿Por qué con la niña sí? No lo entendía, y eso lo enojaba, mucho. Bufó y se encaminó hacia la pequeña haciendo que ambos adultos se pusieran alertas.

Y que la niña se tensara ¿Porqué tenía miedo de él? ¿Por qué su papá no la abrazaba para quitarle el miedo y la curaba para que no sintiera dolor? Demasiadas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza atribulada y confusa pero solo había una firme decisión en su mente de niño. Bien, si nadie lo hacía él lo haría por ellos, ella no podía estar tan triste y solita, ella era un ángel y no tenía porqué estar así. No con él.

―Ven ―le dijo tendiéndole su mano una vez que estuvo frente a ella.

―Edward déjala, la pequeña Isabella ha pasado por mucho y no creo que debas…

El pequeño bufó exasperado.

― ¿Y qué hago? Ustedes están allí parados viendo como ella sufre y está triste y no hacen nada ¿Porqué nadie la abraza? ¿Por qué no la curas para que no le duela? ¿No ven que le duele algo? Está sufriendo ―dijo el chico susurrando al final mientras su mirada se trababa con la de la niña que le tenía cada segundo más cautivado, a cada instante más y más atado a su esencia.

Los adultos lo miraban asombrados. Su pequeño los estaba regañando por no consolar a la pequeña que, debían reconocer daba pena ver ya que el miedo reflejado en su postura y el dolor en sus ojos era más que evidente. Pero aun así, ella no lloraba.

Carslile se recuperó de las impactantes palabras de su hijo lo suficiente para entonces agacharse al lado de la pequeña, haciendo que Edward lanzara otro sonoro bufido hacia él. Su hijo estaba enfadado con ellos, y él, él no podía estar más sorprendido por tal reacción, aunque, bien…él todavía no sabía que ella se quedaría permanentemente y que sería su hermana de ahora en más. Estaba cada vez más deseoso y aterrado en saber las verdaderas reacciones de su esposa e hijo, y ya no sabía si quería o no saberlo. _Cobarde_, se dijo. Sí, al parecer en verdad lo era, esta situación superaba con creces el control de sus casi siempre envidiables nervios de acero.

―Lo siento pequeña… ¿Quieres que suba a mostrarte donde puedes descansar? ¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿De comer? ―y ahora un gruñido le hizo girarse ¿Qué le pasaba a Edward? Se preguntaba vagamente el hombre al verlo así, casi desconocido para él. Bufaba, gruñía, y todo por la pequeña a la que no conocía de nada y a la que no dejaba de mirar con una intensa mirada que no recordaba haberle visto nunca. Decidió preguntar―. Edward ¿Qué te sucede hijo? Mejor será que vayas un momento a tu cuarto hasta que te calmes un poco ¿De acuerdo? Luego iré y hablaremos, prometo explicarte…―dijo el hombre con voz calma viendo asombrado como su hijo se tensaba.

―No ―dijo el chico firmemente.

― ¿No?

―Edward, por favor nene, haz caso a tu padre ―pidió Esme con tierna voz maternal. Isabella se tensó.

Así que ella era –pensó la pequeña-, ella era la señora que seguramente no la querría por ser hija de su papá.

Su mami le había advertido que quizás ella no le cayera bien a la señora o a su hijo y que debía acudir con su padre por cualquier cosa pero… La mujer le daba algo de miedo, más que nada porque no la conocía… pero el hijo, ese hermoso niño que se encontraba en aquellos momentos parado con determinación frente a ellos, ése que le sacaba más de una cabeza de altura y el cual la miraba de una forma que le hacía sentir demasiadas cosas a la vez… no, ella quería ir con ese chico, lo prefería a quedarse allí con esos dos adultos tan extraños… Y ahora ellos querían alejarlo ¿Por qué?

―No ―dijo ella con voz pequeña.

― ¿No qué Isabella? ―Edward resopló, ajeno a la mirada ya enojada de su padre.

― ¡Que no quiere que me vaya! ―gritó el niño entonces tomando a la niña de la mano y girándolos a ambos para enfrentar a sus muy extraños padres. Adultos ¿Quién los entendía?

― ¡Edward! ¡Deja a Isabella ahora mismo! ―gritó el padre de los chicos. Ya no sabía qué pensar. Su hijo estaba demasiado extraño y la niña aún era una desconocida para él ¿Cómo saber qué decir para calmar todas las puntas de aquel ovillo? ¿Cómo hablar coherentemente cuando las reacciones de aquellos niños lo dejaban más y más perplejo con cada palabra dicha?

―Edward, tesoro, deja a Isabella ¿Sí? Ven, vamos por unas galletas y salimos al parque.

― ¡No quiero! Ella está triste y le duele mucho algo… ¡Y ustedes no hacen nada por ella! ¿Por qué no hacen nada? No lo entiendo… Y se llama Bella, no Isabella, Bella es bonito, Bella es ella ―frunció el ceño mientras la miraba, hundiéndose en esos expresivos ojos que lo miraban con sorpresa―. No quiere galletas ni jugos, quiere llorar y no puede ¿Por qué no puedes Bella? ―preguntó de pronto hacia ella. Tratando de entender porque se estaba esforzando en contener las lágrimas que se asomaban insistentes a través de sus ojos. Lágrimas que él con su inquisitiva y aguda mirada hacia ella veía y sentía, pero que para su desconcierto sus padres parecían querer ignorar.

―Poque le pometí a mi mami que sería una nena fuete así ella no taría tiste mirándome desde el cielo ―dijo ella mirando esas hermosas y brillantes gemas esmeraldas. Gemas que desde el silencio le infundían calor. Piedras preciosas que ella atesoraría como el tesoro más ansiado de un pirata―. Si llodo mi mami no será más mi agelito ―dijo hipando al final pero sin soltar ni una gota. El esfuerzo de su contención hacía que el dolor de su pecho se agitara y que esto le hiciera difícil respirar con normalidad habitual, pero no importaba. No mientras tuviera a aquellas hermosas gemas frente a sí para mirarla, no mientras sintiera que su mami aun la quería y la cuidaba a pesar de saber que ya no la vería más.

―Is… Bella… tú puedes llorar, está bien llorar cuando estás triste ―le dijo Carslile tratando a duras penas de contener el nudo en su garganta. Aquellas simples pero condenatorias palabras le hicieron tambalearse de emoción. Eso era, ella lo había prometido. Fuera quedó el enojo con su pequeño y valiente niño, Él la estaba protegiendo, incluso contra sus padres, aquellos a quienes amaba, aquellos a quienes conocía y respetaba. Les estaba haciendo frente al ver que se comportaban mal con la pequeña que él no conocía pero que al parecer sí entendía.

De fondo el sonido de un leve hipido y sollozo de Esme, ella estaba conmocionada por todo. La presencia de la niña, la actitud de su hijo, las palabras de la niña, el desafío sin precedentes de su nene por ella. Cada una de sus terminaciones estaban a flor de piel… justo a punto de un colapso de ansiedad y tensión, estaba casi segura de ello, pero se obligó a no flaquear ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando ante ella estaba aquella pequeña niña haciendo gala de toda su fuerza y presencia?

―Ufff… Eres tonta ―le dijo Edward entonces mientras Carslile lo miraba en shock y Bella lo miraba espantada―… Ajá, no me mires así, lo eres. Tu mami no puede dejarte de vigilar porque te quiere y seguro que no se va a ir porque llores si estás triste ―frunció el ceño―, aunque no me gusta ver llorar a las niñas. Gritan mucho. Espero que no llores mucho tampoco ¿Tu mami está en el cielo? ―ella asintió― Ahhh… ¿Y quién te cuidará ahora? ¿Estás sola? ―ella asintió― ¿Y quien es tu papi? ¿Tienes papi? Porque hay un niño en mi escuela que no tiene.

Los adultos escuchaban atónitos y embelesados aquella extraña e hipnótica conversación ¿Quiénes eran ellos para interrumpirlos? Nadie. En aquel momento eran tan solo algo externo y quizás hasta molesto en aquella plática privada y profunda entre esos dos niños que en aquel momento eran extraños por igual. Mientras que ellos, los niños, haciendo caso omiso se miraban y esperaban.

Preguntas a tropel, respuestas pensadas.

Preguntas directas, respuestas cuidadas.

―Él es mi papi ―dijo la pequeña señalando con el dedo a un muy pasmado Carslile a un lado de ellos.

Silencio. Tensión.

La cabeza de los adultos era un hervidero de recuerdos y pensamientos. Recuerdos manchados por el dolor y la traición, la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento. Por más buenas personas que se consideraran o considerasen, ellos veían las preguntas a través del miedo de sus respuestas. Sus oscuras sombras dominando sus cuerpos sin poder detenerlas, sin poder huir ya de ellas… para ellos ya era tarde, las sombras nunca los había dejado desde que el pecado fue concebido pero aprendieron a disminuirlas en fuerza y tamaño, aprendieron a convivir con ellas y a obviarlas… Pero en este momento, ente esta situación, ante estas preguntas; ellas eran inmensas, fuertes… aplastantes.

Las de los niños sin embargo, eran frescas en su inocencia. Su mundo aun impoluto de las manchas oscuras de la crueldad de la vida, de las decepciones y de las mentiras. Su mundo aun era perteneciente a mundos de animales alados y grandiosos caballeros, niños eternos y bellas princesas. Sus mundos aun se mantenían fieles a la gloria de la infancia, y desde ella es que hablaban con su franqueza, desde ella era que se entendían… aun cuando ambos sintieran esa extraña sensación en el contacto de sus manos o ante sus miradas, eso era solo un agregado más a su comprensión. A su solidaridad. A su necesidad ciega e inmediata del otro.

―Mmm… Él es mi papi también. Papi ¿Entonces ella es mi hermana? ―preguntó el niño mirando fijamente a su padre, quien por un momento pensó que estaba a punto de desmayarse por tanta tensión.

―Ehh, sí, ella es desde ahora Isabella Cullen Edward, y será tu hermana.

El niño se quedó pensativo un momento antes de asentir hacia él y luego le frunció el ceño a su madre.

― ¿Y ella se quedará aquí verdad? ¿Por qué mi mami no la quiere? ―preguntó el niño con inocencia mientras miraba hacia su madre a unos metros de distancia y haciendo que Esme boqueara por aire como un pez fuera del agua.

¡Por Dios! Su nene la estaba juzgando…

Isabella tironeó de su manita para llamar su atención antes de hablarle feo.

―No le hables así a tu mami. Mi mami me dijo que ella no me iba a queded poque yo era hija de mi papá ―ambos fruncieron el ceño al otro y ambos bufaron a la vez. Sin entender el trasfondo pero retándose con la mirada. Dando hechos a palabras.

―Bahhh, mi mamá te va a querer tú tranquila. Mmm ¿Ahora sí tienes hambre verdad? ―dijo el niño como si nada mirándola con atención. La pequeña se ruborizó y asintió bajando la cabeza apenada ante el simple hecho de que él se hubiera dado cuenta de aquello―. Tonta, no tengas pena… Ven, vamos a comer galletas, tengo de animalitos y de chocolate pero mi mami no me deja comer demasiadas de chocolate ¿A ti te dejaba? ¿Quieres leche? ―preguntó tirando de ella hacia el pasillo que daba a la cocina. Su conversación fluía como cascada de río. Ningún tono molesto o burlesco manaba de ellos. Nada incómodo o insostenible. Todo era gloriosamente fácil, así como tomar su leche con galletas.

―Mmm… sip, peyo no me digas tonta. No soy tonta… Tu mami es linda Edwadd ¿Nuestro papi es bueno?

Sus pequeñas voces se iban desvaneciendo a medida que ellos avanzaban en busca de su leche y galletas. El chico se rio a lo lejos y luego una risita de campanadas llegó hasta los muy olvidados y abandonados adultos que seguían allí, atribulados, atormentados, sin entender que demonios había pasado allí… y, secretamente sin saber si en verdad querían hacerlos. Así de cobardes eran los adultos a veces, así de obtusos ante tales incomprensiones.

Los adultos se desplomaron entonces allí mismo, en sus respectivos lugares. Esme cayó sin forma en el sillón que tanto le gustaba y Carslile simplemente se tiró hacia atrás –ya que aun seguía de rodillas- al suelo. Ninguno pensaba con claridad. Las reacciones de ambos niños los había impresionado. Nada era concreto todavía pero lo que sí sabían era que, a pesar de todo, sus niños se llevaban bien. Ahora solo debían convencerlos a ellos de que en realidad eran buenos como padres… y no lo que habían demostrado en la última hora.

* * *

**Mil gracias a todo/as los que han leído! en verdad no esperaba tan buena recepción ^^**  
**Bueno, la hago corta porque ando a mil... ¿Q les parece hasta ahora? Sí, muchos me han dicho de como afrontarán todo lo que se les vendrá y demases pero ¡HEY! ¡No se adelanten! jajajajaj Tiempo al tiempo... Y otro detalle que quiero que tengan presente es que los capis SIEMPRE serán cortos, creo que estos dos son los más largos que tengo hasta ahora. Hay capis adelantados en el blog para quienes desesperen pero sé que a mucho/as se les complica así que bue...**

**AQUÍ DEJARE LA RESPUESTA A LOS RWS QUE NO TIENEN CUENTA!... AL RESTO YA SABEN QUE LES CONTESTÉ POR INBOX ;)RESPETO Y VALORO CADA UNO:**

**JOALMA: **Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero q el bichito de la curiosidad te siga picando... ¡y q el tiempo no te sea cruel! xD nos leemos, besos.

**ROCO G:** gracias por el halago ;) y sí, la muerte de Renné fue triste pero obviamente necesaria -aunque no fui taaaan maala, creo- . Nos leemos, Besos.

**Sofi**: Me alegro que te haya gustado! Subo más lento aquí ;) lento pero seguro. Nos leemos, besos.

**siriatwilight**: WoooW jajaj Muchas gracias por los halagos y me alegro que te gusten mis locuras =) esperemos que no levante tanta polvareda. Nos leemos Un beso!

**nelda**: Nop nop... de rosa nada ;) y sí, por eso tanta 'advertencia' jajaja, para evitar malos ratos. Nos leemos pronto, besos!

**Como siempre nos leemos pronto, besos y CUÍDENSE... Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ RWS ? ? ?**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**N/A: Este fic contendrá incesto y confronte religioso y social, lean bajo su gusto y responsabilidad.**

* * *

**EL PLACER DEL PECADO**

***·.&.·***

**_Esta es la historia de dos jóvenes prohibidos desde el mismo instante de su creación.  
Una historia de amor fraternal destinada a un caótico fin.  
Un amor que simplemente es cenizas antes de que el fuego se encienda.  
Un amor corrompido, repudiado, condenado… Un amor de pecado._**

_·_

**CANCIÓN DEL CAP**_: "**SECRET"** de MARRON 5  
(en realidad escuché muchísimos temas pero creo que este es el que mejor le va)  
__._

* * *

Los días fueron pasando y la relación entre los niños sin duda sorprendió a más de uno. Los rumores fueron desgastantes y muchas veces hirientes y mal intencionados, pero ese era un problema de adultos así que ellos eran los que debían de hacer frente.

Los problemas o mejor dicho trámites legales fueron otra cuestión.

Esme sin dudas sentía que su vida se tambaleaba fuertemente bajo aquella pequeña presencia desde el mismo instante en que la vio pero, ¿Acaso podía culpar a una simple y ya marcada niña por errores y mal obrar de aquellos dos adultos inconscientes de las consecuencias de sus actos? No, sin dudas su corazón por demás sensible y materno no podría jamás hacer algo semejante, y luego, estaban aquellas palabras de la pequeña que se le habían grabado a fuego en su mente como si se trataran de una quemadura hecha por un hierro candente. Una herida que podría cicatrizar pero que era una obviedad señalar de que dejaría una marca entrañable en su ser, en su corazón, en su alma.

Aquella mujer que otrora fue su sombra, su reflejo de dudas, su miedo latente; había sido capaz de criar bajo las peores circunstancias a una niña despierta y vivaz que desde sus silencios analizaba todo cuanto sus brillantes ojos veían y a la que había preparado cuanto pudo para hacer frente al desprecio y odio que intuía o imaginaba que ella, como la esposa de Carslile y mujer despechada por su pasada infidelidad, le prodigaría a su pequeño tesoro.

No podría mentirse a sí misma porque en aquellas horas nocturnas en las que el silencio y la soledad la envolvían cuando su marido había ido a ver a su amante agonizante, ella sin dudas había tenido pensamientos muy crueles con ambas, tanto madre como hija -por más niña que fuera- en aquellos momentos en su mente no tenían distinción. Y eso solo hizo que la culpa en esos momentos fuera solo mayor. Pero siguió. Obvio sus celos y dolores, su a veces necesidad de repartir culpas y castigos por su sufrimiento pasado y trató a aquella niña con delicadeza y comprensión, viendo ante sus ojos como se convertiría en una niña de ensueño para ella. Una niña que a pesar de su miedo y desconfianza primaria hacia ella poco a poco -y con la innegable ayuda de su pequeño muchacho- le fue cediendo, con el correr de los días, un pequeño pero profundo e innegable lugar en su corazón.

Por otra parte, Carslile…

Él era tan solo un hombre después de todo, un hombre tratando de conciliar lo mejor posible a las personas que más amaba en la vida de la manera más cordial que podía. Él sabía a lo que se enfrentaría desde el momento en el que decidió cumplir la última voluntad y deseo de la moribunda Renné, o al menos eso creyó. Sin dudas había esperado la renuencia de Esme y al menos el desagrado de Edward -por decirlo suavemente-, pero jamás, nunca jamás en la vida hubiera pensado en lo que sucedió en realidad y es por ello que se sentía tan… descolocado en un principio.

Cuando su mente por fin aceptó que nada malo -más allá de un acostumbramiento mutuo- pasaría en su ahora completa familia, él por fin pudo respirar con tranquilidad y disfrutar de aquella felicidad que la vida le había regalado jurando y perjurando hacer todo lo que pudiera y más para hacerla durar. Y el primer paso en su mente era darle a Isabella, Bella como le recordaba su niño, fuera una legítima Cullen, a fin de cuentas era su derecho por ser sangre de su sangre.

.

.

Los niños eran inseparables y Edward se comportaba muy sobreprotector con ella, cosa que a su vez ella recibía encantada. Incluso la protegía de sus padres quienes aun actuaban medio raro a veces. Y por fin, por fin luego de un par de días y sobrada insistencia, Isabella lloró su pérdida y su dolor entre los pequeños pero fuertes brazos de su hermano, quien la consolaba como podía, tratando de hacer a un lado el dolor que le daba su sufrimiento y brindarle a ella toda la fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo podía conjurar. Siendo todo lo que eran para el otro y pidiendo en silencio soterrado poder ser aun más. Las lágrimas caían y el paño las secaba. Sin prisa, sin demoras, cada gota cristalina tuvo lugar y respeto en aquel duelo, hasta que juntos fueron rescatados del dolor compartido por el sopor bienvenido del sueño conjunto.

Su primer secreto.

Las pesadillas por la noche eran insistentes así que finalmente él dormía con ella, abrazándola mientras espantaba los monstruos de sus sueños. Los padres no lo notaron hasta bastante después ya que Edward siempre se levantaba y se pasaba a su habitación antes de que el sol saliera… pero una noche, cuando su padre llegaba de una larga guardia, se asomó a la habitación de la pequeña para verla dormir y se encontró con la sorpresa de verla acurrucada a su pequeño, quien la abrazaba fuertemente frunciendo el ceño en cuanto esta se movía. Era algo tierno, y a la vez extraño de ver. Ese cariño y esa preocupación por ella, casi como si la sintiera su responsabilidad.

Ambos padres dejaron de intentar entender ese vínculo inquebrantable y extraño que veían en torno a ellos desde el mismo momento en el que se vieron. Para ambos fue verdaderamente difícil el hecho de no solo descubrir la silenciosa e introvertida personalidad de la sufrida pequeña, sino también batallar y redescubrir la personalidad de aquel chico que había cambiado tan drásticamente en cuestión de minutos, casi como si hubiese sido hechizado.

En su proceso de entendimiento ellos intentaron distanciarlos un poco, hacer que Edward jugara con niños de su edad y que Bella fuera e hiciera amiguitas en el jardín.

Nada funcionó.

Ellos estaban cada vez más tristes de día y más aferrados de noche, por lo que… resignados, cambiaron la cama de Edward por una de dos plazas con la condición de que Isabella cumpliera con dormir una noche menos por mes hasta que pudiera dormir solita como una nena grande. Todo explicado con cariño y comprensión, todo infundiendo amor y aliento. En vano… Las pesadillas no solo fueron más fuertes en Isabella sino que además causaban pesadillas en Edward y mucha ansiedad en todos.

La primera noche los gritos simultáneos de cada habitación fueron estremecedores. Esme intentaba calmar a Edward y Carslile trataba de despertar a Isabella. Ambos niños aún sumidos en un sueño pesado y cruel que los atormentaba y los encerraba sin salida.

Aquella noche, el siempre seguro padre, el respetado médico, el hombre confiado no fueron absolutamente nada ante la visión de la visión de su pequeña, retorciéndose entre sus brazos con dolor y sufrimiento palpable. Carslile estaba desesperado, no sabía qué más hacer; hasta que una idea irrisoria y casi descabellada pasó por su mente. No esperó más, era lo único que se le ocurría, y, por alguna extraña razón, estaba seguro de que funcionaría.

Tomando fuerte pero gentilmente el cuerpo de la pequeña y aun con los gritos de ambos niños resonando en sus oídos bajo el aire y silencio nocturno, caminó con paso rápido y temeroso hacia la habitación de Edward para rápidamente dejar allí a su lado a su pequeña.

Fue sorprendente.

Ambos se callaron al instante.

Ambos quitaron el dolor de sus facciones dejándose ver de pronto con una más que envidiable paz en sus rostros.

Edward de manera instantánea se volteó hasta quedar de lado, extendiendo su bracito hacia un lado mientras que Isabella rodó para quedar de cara a él, acurrucándose contra él como cada noche al tiempo que él la envolvía en su abrazo mientras fruncía ligeramente su ceño para luego ir relajándolo al sentir el calor y aroma de su calmante. Era tan tierno, y a la vez tan… no había palabras, eran niños sí, pero sin dudas no se veían ahora como si fueran hermanos.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Carslile cuando escuchó que ambos suspiraban en brazos del otro al mismo momento. Y él, el buen padre, reconocido médico, galante esposo, calló esos pensamientos en lo más profundo de su mente para nunca más dejarlos resurgir.

* * *

**RESPUESTA A RW SIN CUENTA: (los demás fueron respondidos por inbox ^^)**

**NELDA:** Jjaaja ;) Me alegro que te haya gustado y sí, allí siempre irá más avanzado. Nos leemos pronto, Besos! =D

* * *

**Ok... Dije que subiría cada 15 días pero, lo cierto es que ha tenido tan buena recepción y han comentado tanto que me han dejado extasiada ^^ ¡En serio! Jajaja. Ya saben que en el blog está más adelantado y NO, no los igualaré, pero quizás pueda subir uno por semana al igual que allí ¿Qué les parece? Será los viernes pero revisen jueves o sábados si es que ese día no puedo =P**

**¿Qué les ha parecido el cap? Esta historia me tiene completamente absorbida, es poner música y comenzar a dejar que los dedos rompan el teclado ¡Primera historia que escribo solo en la PC! Ja! Ríanse pero para mí es todo un logro ya que siempre uso el viejo método de papel y birome como borradores -jeroglíficos casi- =/... Como sea, la historia fluye y eso me alegra, espero que a ustedes también.**

**Para las que siguen otras de mis historias como DESCUBRIÉNDONOS, TMEMC, UHC Y EITSM... LO SIENTO! ! ! Es como dije recién, esta historia me está absorbiendo el cerebelo y solo escribo de esta y la sexóloga que también me tiene loca con todo lo que necesito explicar pero, prometo ponerme las pilas con ellos. **

**Ahora sí me despido... Nos leemos pronto -espero-. Besos y CUÍDENSE... Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ RWS ? ? ?**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**Ok... primero que nada disculpen la demora pero he estado primero sin mouse y luego enferma -aún sigo- así que hoy subo esto porque ya estaba listo. Prometo que la semana que viene actualizaré más ^^... yyyy... otra cosa... actualizo HOY JUEVES porque mañana comienza una campaña sobre NO entrar a FF por dos días debido a la eliminación de varios fics y a los cambios impuestos... (busquen en face) si se unen o no depende de ustedes obviamente ;), yo solo informo.**

**Ahora sí, los dejo con el cap... See'ya**

* * *

**N/A: Este fic contendrá incesto y confronte religioso y social, lean bajo su gusto y responsabilidad.**

* * *

**EL PLACER DEL PECADO**

***·.&.·***

**_Esta es la historia de dos jóvenes prohibidos desde el mismo instante de su creación.  
Una historia de amor fraternal destinada a un caótico fin.  
Un amor que simplemente es cenizas antes de que el fuego se encienda.  
Un amor corrompido, repudiado, condenado… Un amor de pecado._**

_·_

**CANCIÓN DEL CAPÍTULO**_**: Breaking Inside** de **SHINEDOWN**_

_**.**_

* * *

El tiempo pasó y mientras ellos se sintieran seguros de la presencia del otro todo parecía estar bien… Hasta que finalmente la problemática adolescencia llegó y con ella los cambios no se hicieron esperar.

Los diez y los trece fueron el comienzo de arduas batallas.

Edward fue el primero. De pronto la presencia de su siempre ansiada y amada hermana lo ponía nervioso, al punto de sacarlo de quicio. Las peleas a la orden del día y como regla el dolor posterior al saberse incapaces de estar separados. Preguntas de la niña que por primera vez quedaban sin respuesta. Miradas que ella sentía hasta lo más hondo de su ser pero que a la vez temía sin saber explicar el porqué.

Tiempo.

Tiempos de cambios.

De luchas.

De dudas.

De inseguridades.

De confusión.

De dolor.

Y sobre todo… de soledad compartida. Soledad no dicha. Soledad sentida.

Tiempo de miedo.

La comprensión de su unión aun escapaba a sus sentidos. Esa latente necesidad del otro era cada vez mayor, abrumándolos. Una necesidad que mutaba pero que ninguno entendía qué era lo que pedía. Una que los estaba volviendo locos, que los carcomía. Una que no podían saciar y que temían.

Edward con ya catorce y Bella con once por primera vez desde que se conocían se hallaban perdidos en la presencia del otro.

Amigos comenzaron a ocupar las interminables horas que antes compartían religiosamente. Salidas separadas comenzaron a ser dispares. Cada minuto separados era físicamente doloroso y cada minuto juntos era un cúmulo insoportable de dudas y confusión.

En aquellos momentos, si había algo en lo que estuvieran de acuerdo, era que ante aquello… era preferible el dolor. Y vaya que dolía.

.

.

El dolor después de un tiempo fue cada vez más soportable, algo ya conocido con lo que convivir, pero aun no cesante.

Hablar estaba descartado.

¿Qué decir?

Ya una vez lo habían intentado y las palabras reflejaban sus confusiones, sus malestares. Ellos simplemente habían llegado a la conclusión de que por fin su diferencia de edades estaba haciendo un gran agujero en su relación y que solo se darían espacio.

Y una mierda.

Dolía como el carajo el saber que su presencia era tan banalmente reemplazada en la vida del otro, y era incomprensible que lo contrario fuera aun peor. Sí, la incomprensión de hechos estaba a la orden del día.

Y sí, el tiempo pasó inexorable, inapelable… Y otro gran cambio llegó.

La pequeña que ya no lo era. El chico que ya no existía.

Más de un año pasó y finalmente el cumpleaños tan ansiado para él llegó.

Él y sus dieciséis… ella a meses de sus inocentes trece. Un abismo eterno en este punto.

Uno ansiando y casi saboreando libertad, independencia, fiestas… mundos anhelados y desconocidos, mundos prohibidos hasta ahora se presentaban a puertas abiertas ante él. Otro abriéndose camino entre la incertidumbre del cambio, la metamorfosis de la vida haciendo mella en su ser, en su forma de ver, de pensar… de sentir.

Edward odiaba el estar tan plenamente consciente de como su hermana había cambiado ante sus ojos a través de los años. No lo había notado en sus compañeras y compañeros, pero sí en su hermanita, aquella a la que se veía forzado a evitar por algo que no entendía que era pero que le resultaba imposible evitar. Ella ya no tenía las mejillas redondeadas y los labios tan llenos. El cuerpo ahora esbelto y curvilíneo era cada vez más proporcional. Sus manitas y brazos ya no eran cortos y rechonchitos; y lo mismo ocurría con sus pies y piernas. Su cabello había crecido y se había tornado de un brillante tono chocolate pero con reflejos casi caoba a la luz del sol; en él ya no había dos coletas con muñequitas ni vinchas de flores ni de brillantes colores. No, ahora ella lo llevaba suelto y ondeante al viento o sujeto en una coleta simple y alta mientras mechones rebeldes enmarcaban su ahora afinado y casi siempre sonrosado rostro de marfil. Sus pómulos ahora eran pronunciados pero delicados bajando con sutileza hacia las comisuras de sus labios que ahora se habían alargado y curvado tomando un color coral natural que los hacía ver sumamente tentadores. Sus ojos, aquellos ojos que siempre le habían mostrado miles de mundos de ensueños, miles de diversos dolores, miles de secretos compartidos ahora estaban más cautos, más cerrados a él. Velados por una capa de inseguridad y desconfianza que él nunca había presenciado cuando lo miraba. Y aquello le dolía, le molestaba pero ¿Por qué? Y no solo se preguntaba por qué esa mirada hacia él sino también el porqué de sus sentimientos, el porqué de su intensidad.

El tiro de gracia.

Exacto. El tiro de gracia fue cuando por error se enteró de como realmente había cambiado su hermana. Su hermanita, aquella pequeña a la que había protegido de todo y todos, aquella que amaba con locura infinita y a la que siempre juró proteger… aquella niña que le robó sus ojos en cuanto la vio… ya no era una niña. Isabella Cullen ahora era una muy hermosa señorita. Una señorita que hablaba con su amiga de los niños que les gustaban, una que reía cuando su amiga le decía que tenía que ahora que era señorita podía dar su primer beso. Una que se sonrojaba cuando lo miraba en los escasos momentos en los que se cruzaban.

Una señorita que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Sí. Finalmente aquel hermano devoto había dejado caer la venda. Finalmente reconoció la respuesta de su cuerpo a la presencia de su hermana. Finalmente se reconoció después de tanto tiempo… y se odió. Porque sí, lo aceptaba, se resignaba. Finalmente Edward Cullen debía reconocer que él deseaba a su hermana, y no precisamente de una manera familiar o fraternal. No. Él la deseaba como SU niña. Su ahora señorita. Simplemente como suya.

Los pensamientos que siempre había negado antes de que se comenzaran a formar invadieron su mente mientras aun escuchaba de fondo las risitas en la habitación de al lado.

Él quería abrazarla.

Acariciarla.

Él quería consolarla.

Reír y llorar junto a ella.

Quería besar sus lágrimas y probar su risa.

…Él quería besarla… A toda ella.

Sí, sí, sí, sí, resonaba en su mente.

Así de loco como sonaba para cualquiera –incluso para él mismo-, no podía negar ese pensamiento, esa necesidad.

Sí, él, Edward Cullen, su hermano de casi toda la vida quería probar esos labios. Él quería probar aquella tierna carne llena y coral, esos labios que lo tentaban a lo prohibido. Esos que le prometían el paraíso. Esos que desde hacía tiempo solía evitar mirar por las extrañas sensaciones que lo embargaban. Ahora entendía. Su cuerpo, su cuerpo traidor reaccionaba a ellos. Y su mente –suspiró con pesar-, su mente por fin le había hecho ver de que forma en realidad quería a su pequeña hermanita.

Asco.

Deseo.

Odio.

Anhelo.

Repulsión.

Tentación.

Dolor.

Lujuria.

Frustración…

Todos aquellos sentimientos lo embargaban a cada momento desde que su mente y sistema se rindieron a la cruda y cruel verdad de sí mismo. Él deseaba la fruta prohibida. Él era un monstruo. Pero por lo más sagrado –que irónicamente era ella- que él se combatiría a si mismo antes de degradarla con su asco y perversión.

¡Por Dios! Estaba enfermo –pensó un tanto histérico aquella primera noche en que sus sentimientos fueron al fin develados-. Sí, enfermo, y su enfermedad y cura estaban a tan solo unos pasos de él. A tan solo una pared de distancia. A tan solo un llamado de sí.

Odio.

Un odio profundo y lacerante emanaba de él hacia sí mismo. Una bomba de tiempo que hacía _tic tac_ en su interior y que sabía que no iba a durar demasiado antes de no poder contenerla. Haría el esfuerzo sí, pero aún con todas sus fuerzas y ganas dudaba en ganar la partida. Porque, en realidad -y con crudeza puramente dicha-… Su pérdida de control sería en realidad su triunfo. Un triunfo que a la vez le traería dolor, mucho dolor.

Ahora, ante la claridad de su horrorosa verdad él comenzó a entender todo. Entendió aquel sentimiento que lo embargaba cuando de niños la veía a ella alejarse para jugar con sus amigos cuando iban a la casa. Aquel sentimiento que siempre lo dejaba enojado y algo triste cuando la veía ser consolada por aquel pequeño chico indígena cuando tras algún juego ella se lastimaba como era habitual.

Celos.

Celos enfermizos y traumáticos.

Celos de una posesión inexorable para él.

Celos, celos, celos. Sentimiento que le dejaba un regusto amargo y un dolor en el pecho. Celos tontos ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no aquella niña tonta que estaba colada desde hacía años por él en la escuela? ¿Por qué no alguna vecinita? ¿Por qué no siquiera una chica con novio? _Al menos él podría luchar con eso_ –se dijo completamente abatido por el sentimiento de derrota que lo había inundado de pronto… ¿Por qué?

Ella.

Su hermana.

La niña de coletas tontas que lo seguía por todos lados.

La niña que le escondía los útiles para que él no fuera a la escuela y no la dejara.

La niña que venía a él cada noche para ahuyentar a sus monstruos y miedos.

Aquella niña que ya no existía, porque esa era la cruel verdad para él, aquella niña de peluches y crayolas ya no existía y ahora, ante él -un pobre joven hormonal más-, ella se erguía orgullosa con aquella figurilla en proceso de cambio y desarrollo; anunciándole a gritos en la hermosa criatura que se habría de convertir, y él… Él no podía luchar con ello porque se mire por donde se mire, se juzgue como se juzgue… Ella era, es y sería para siempre, SU HERMANA.

Esos días de aceptación tácita de un hecho y un castigo fueron los más largos y eternos de su corta existencia.

Miserablemente trató con esfuerzo de acercarse a ella y volver a aquellos tiempos en que tan solo la veía como una preciosa niña que debía cuidar, a su hermanita a la que siempre iba a ayudar.

No, tan solo dos días y fue demasiado. El estar con ella y con su lucha interna era algo agotador, algo que lo dejaba tenso y dolido, algo muy superior a él porque el deseo casi irrefrenable de acercar su mano y acunar su barbilla para mirarla fijamente era demasiado turbador. Porque las ganas casi cegadoras de abrazarla y sentir esas incipientes curvas contra él eran enormes. Porque el deseo lujurioso de acercarse en un momento de descuido –o de equivocada confianza por parte de ella sería mejor decir- a tomar aquellos calientes e incitantes labios con los suyos le nublaban el juicio hasta el punto de que más de una vez se había visto en la penosa situación de huir tras haber notado como el movimiento irrefrenable de su cuerpo comenzaba.

* * *

**Respuesta a RW sin cuenta del cap anterior:**

**NELDA:** See será uno por semana, siempre y cuando no me pase como en estas dos últimas =S En fin. Me alegro que te guste! ! Nos leemos...

* * *

**¿Sienten su dolor? Espero que sí (y no lo digo de mala sino para saber que lo voy haciendo bien =/)... Ahora es cuando los sentimientos comienzan a hacerse presentes así que -a pesar de todas las previas advertencias- quiero decirles que se sientan libres de dejar de leer en cuanto vean que algo les incomoda.  
**

**El paso casi traumático de su adolescencia... **

**Bueno, no digo más... Como siempre nos leemos pronto. Besos y CUÍDENSE... Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ RWS ? ? ?**


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**N/A: Este fic contendrá incesto y confronte religioso y social, lean bajo su gusto y responsabilidad.**

* * *

**EL PLACER DEL PECADO**

***·.&.·***

**_Esta es la historia de dos jóvenes prohibidos desde el mismo instante de su creación.  
Una historia de amor fraternal destinada a un caótico fin.  
Un amor que simplemente es cenizas antes de que el fuego se encienda.  
Un amor corrompido, repudiado, condenado… Un amor de pecado._**

* * *

_·_

**CANCIÓN DEL CAPÍTULO: **_**All These Things I Hate** de __**Bullet for my valentine** y **Not Strong Enough** de **Apocalyptica**(feat. Brent Smith of **SHINEDOWN)  
**_***Escuchen ambos porque marcan los dos lados de este nuevo Ed.***

_._

* * *

Segundos, minutos, horas. Días, semanas, meses.

Torturas infinitas en su cercanía y lejanía. Demasiado cerca, demasiado lejos. Demasiado inalcanzable para él. Siempre.

.

.

Isabella desde su mundo cambiante, veía como día a día su hermano -aquel por el que se desvivía desde el mismo instante en que lo había conocido-, se alejaba de ella y de todos. Veía con creciente dolor como él se perdía a cada segundo un poco más. Y se veía a ella como alguien que no podía hacer nada por llegar a él, porque ¡Dios! Lo amaba, era su hermano, pero hubo veces –demasiadas veces-, en que secretamente no entendía las emociones que la embargaban hasta dejarla ofuscada al verlo, porque después de aquel momento en el que comenzaron a alejarse ella sentía secretos entre ellos, secretos que no estaba segura de querer saber o asumir. Su mente aun demasiado tierna y joven, inexperta, le anunciaba con firmeza que no era el momento. Y sin embargo, el dolor de sentirlo tan lejos le creaba un nudo en medio de su pecho, como si lo estuviera perdiendo.

Escape.

Libertad.

Abuso.

Ella veía como su hermano de pronto se veía abatido y como las peleas con sus padres comenzaban a ser demasiado frecuentes para su gusto. Su padre y Esme –a quien había llegado a querer con locura- tan solo repetían lo mismo una y otra vez '_es una fase'_, '_está en la adolescencia_' ¿Acaso era ella la única en notar que había algo muy profundo que lo estaba atormentando? Al parecer así era, y no sabía que hacer con ello.

El cambio.

Ropa más oscura, salidas sin horas ni destino. Cigarrillos y alcohol. Ropa rota y cara golpeada.

Oh sí, sí y más sí.

El niño que ella había conocido y prácticamente venerado se había ido sin decir adiós y este chico que se presentaba ahora ante sus ojos –cuando lo veía- era algo que ella no sabía como tomar. Él se mostraba distante, problemático, turbado. Problemas y más problemas llegaron a su puerta y a sus oídos. Sí, porque aunque todos parecían olvidarlo –él más que ninguno-, ella tenía oídos y escuchaba perfectamente. Isabella escuchó e incluso llegó a ver algunos de sus _momentos_, ahora que estaba en el mismo instituto que él podía verlo de primera mano y, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo nunca, esto le asustaba un poco.

Chicas.

Chicas y más chicas desfilaban por entre sus brazos cada día, siempre distintas, siempre acordes a el nuevo él. Chicas con vestimenta ajustada y ligera, con pechos ya bien formados y definidos, con labios pintados y adornos varios.

La sola visión le hacía sentir el estómago revuelto, le hacía sentir físicamente mal, demasiado mal, demasiado evidente.

Los rumores allí eran varios, y ella, por más que le doliera en el alma, por más que le dejara un regusto amargo muy similar a la bilis y que poco a poco le fuera rompiendo un poco más el corazón, ella se esforzaba en escuchar y enterarse de cada uno de ellos.

Sí, era masoquista, lo sabía, pero aquella era ahora la única forma de saber que era de su vida ahora; que hacía él y que le pasaba porque, a pesar de aun vivir bajo el mismo techo; la distancia, el abismo que se había creado entre ellos era inmenso, demasiado como para que en este punto una charla lo arreglara, demasiado para lo que ella a sus casi catorce años pudiera hacer frente.

Fiestas.

Fiestas en las que luego se enteraba que él había estado y había tomado hasta quebrar junto a algún árbol para descargar todo el alcohol ingerido. Fiestas donde luego sabía que había estado con alguna de aquellas golfas del instituto, la que fuera, ya no había distinciones ni pretensiones por parte de él al parecer. Ella sabía que ya se las había follado a casi todas las de su curso, a las de los últimos cursos e incluso a algunas de un curso menor. Ya hasta sus amigas estaban locas por figurar en su radar y Bella sentía rechinar sus dientes cuando alguna de ellas le preguntaba descaradamente si no la ayudaba a levantarse a su hermano.

Edward Cullen se había vuelto el niño malo del instituto; siempre mezclado en peleas por lo que fuera, siempre escapando de clases para ir a follar con alguien o para ir a tomar algunas cervezas a la casa de algunos de sus perdedores amigos a pesar de ser pleno día y a pesar de que él debía de llevarla a su casa según sus padres, cosa que en realidad él solo había cumplido el primer día porque sin dilaciones le había dicho que él tenía una vida y que no podía hacerse cargo de ella como un jodido niñero –palabras textuales, palabras que la hicieron llorar en la intimidad y privacidad de su habitación-, por lo que ella sin mediar palabra y sin abrir la boca había comenzado a tomar cada día el autobús de regreso a su casa. No hubo nada que hacer a la ida ya que como salían de su casa a la misma hora sus padres debían de verlos partir juntos. No importaba, el viaje se hacía demasiado corto a la velocidad fantasmal a la que él conducía y, tristemente, él al segundo de subir se colocaba su ipod y la evitaba como a la peste.

Dolía. Dolía mucho.

El saber que quizás un día toda esa juerga le pasara factura, el saber que cualquiera de esas zorras le podía contagiar algo, el saber que cada vez que se iba podía llegar a ser la última que lo viera. Todo lo que él hacía ahora le dolía en el alma, pero sobre todo en su frágil y todavía soñador corazón.

Ella lentamente dejó los juegos y risitas por libros y tranquilas sonrisas, dejó los dibujitos y las figuritas por su diario y sus escritos. Se convirtió en una joven tranquila y paciente, una chica bonita y sosegada que siempre quería y buscaba ayudar, que siempre estaba dispuesta a escuchar y a estar. Siempre y para todos, menos para quien más lo necesitaba. Él, quien no la dejaba entrar y escuchar sus problemas, él quien ya no dejaba acercarse a nadie.

Sus amigos apenas lo conocían, no conocían al verdadero Edward, solo a aquel bastardo que él se esforzaba en mostrar y proyectar, nada más.

Oh, como le dolió cuando se enteró que se había acostado por primera vez con una de las animadoras. '_Nada lindo nada especial, quien necesita esas estupideces cuando su coño está impaciente por tu polla_' dijo él riendo a su amigo sin saber que ella, detrás de la pared que dividía las aulas estaba escuchando todo, tratando de reprimir una mueca de repulsión que nacía de lo más hondo de su ser. Aun así, Bella pudo notar el dolor escondido tan tales frías palabras, la sorpresa y quizás, si no se equivocaba, hasta un dejo de desesperación ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no esperó a encontrar a una chica linda y buena que lo calmara y le diera una hermosa primera vez como siempre habían deseado? Bueno, técnicamente nunca hablaron de sexo, a lo más que llegaron por la edad fue a hablar de besos, besos que ya no eran inocentes y que se decía que eran todo un cambio. Cuando Edward le contó a sus once años como se había visto obligado por un juego a besar a Tanya, una niña que lo perseguía siempre diciendo o más bien exigiéndole que fuera su novio. Pero, incluso en aquel entonces él había dicho fervientemente que él solo estaría a gusto cuando encontrara a una niña tan bonita y buena como ella y que entonces la querría y cuidaría para siempre. Incluso la consoló cuando ella se puso triste al entender que de seguro la querría más que a ella. Ahora, ahora quería matar a aquella tonta niña que no aparecía cuando su amado hermano más la necesitaba ¿Por qué no esperó? Estúpida niña ¿Porqué no aparecía? ¿Acaso no sentía que su hermano la necesitaba?

Isabella no entendía como su hermano pudo perderse tanto y convertirse segundo a segundo, día tras día, año tras año, en aquella persona que hacía temer a muchos y que a ella daba pena. Si tan solo fuera mayor y pudiera hablar a la par de él, pero no, él tan solo se burlaría de su inocencia ahora, tal y como siempre hacía desde hacía ya un par de años…

'_Deja la pendejada Isabella eres demasiado niña para saber' _

_'Eres tan inocente que aburres' _

_'¡No sabes de que coño hablas tú mojigata!' _

_'Que niña eres todavía Isabella, cuando veas una polla frente a ti de seguro te asustas'_, decía él cuando ella quería intentar conversar al menos de algo trivial… No, él ya no soportaba ni su presencia, mucho menos su esencia y eso la martirizaba casi todas las noches pensando en que demonios había hecho mal para que él de pronto la empezara a odiar tanto. Nada. Nada venía a su mente. Ella siempre estuvo para él, siempre intentó ser buena y cariñosa, siempre lo entendía y cuidaba, así que para ella esa pregunta jamás venía acompañada de una respuesta.

Él estaba siendo cada vez más cruel con ella… y ella, ella tenía miedo de comenzar a odiarlo. Jamás en sus ya catorce años de vida, once años de convivencia creyó que aquella amenaza pudiera ocurrir. Jamás cruzó siquiera por su mente el pensar en terminar odiando a su hermano por la crueldad de este hacia ella ¡Demonios! Si hasta se hubiera reído de aquel pensamiento.

Su niño. Aquel niño de ojos verde jade que brillaban de vida como los ojos de un gato en la oscuridad y que ahora lucía una mirada verde bosque, oscura como su ropa, oscura como él era ahora. Aquel niño que tarareaba y tomaba clases de piano con el sueño de crear una melodía de regalo para su mamá y que ahora se encerraba en su cuarto para escuchar rock pesado y música dark que retumbaba por toda la casa y que tapaba los gritos de sus padres para que bajara el volumen. Aquel que siempre estaba para ella y consolaba sus sueños y que ahora la quebraba con cada cruel palabra que salía de sus labios.

Sí. Isabella finalmente, se resignó. Lo había perdido.

A sus catorce y con la convivencia ya imposible, con la prueba de su lejanía frente a ella, con los gritos desesperados y furiosos pero sobre todo desilusionados de sus padres… ella, aun llorando, no por ella sino por él; se resignó a haberlo perdido y simplemente, le dijo adiós en su corazón.

Lentamente tras pensar en aquello y con todo el dolor del alma, ella se levantó de la escalera y se giró para subirla con paso cansino y derrotado. Ya no quería ver como su hermano bufaba y miraba hastiado a sus padres mientras ellos le gritaban y preguntaban en qué estaba pensando al mezclar esa droga con alcohol, que en qué estaba pensando cuando rompió botellas sobre la patrulla que había caído en la fiesta en la cual se estaba colocando… Nada, ella ya no quería saber más nada, ya no podía con ello. Así que allí estaba, subiendo el segundo escalón en silencio, tratando de pasar completamente desapercibida mientras el dolor en su corazón se iba asentando tras la decisión tomada cuando un grito detrás de ella hizo que su corazón se disparara de manera imposible.

― ¡Bella! ―gritó él de pronto sorprendiendo a todos.

* * *

**Ufff, hace mucho escribí este cap y releerlo es... arrg...  
**

**RESPUESTAS A RWS SIN CUENTA:  
**

**NELDA: **Nena no sabes lo que me alegra que en verdad te guste tanto esta historia ;) y, te entiendo completamente, yo también haría trampa =P**  
**

**SUSANA: **Sin elogios que me la creo =PPPPPP... ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTE!**  
**

**ANNEKE: **Muchas gracias y me alegro que te guste! Lo cierto es que todo el fic será en 3º persona puesto que quiero narrar los distintos puntos en el momento preciso y no cambiar de povs a cada rato... Cierto es que hasta ahora hemos visto más de Ed pero es debido a que es quien antes ha descubierto sus sentimientos ;)

* * *

OK... 3 cosas ;)  
**PRIMERO**: El Placer del Pecado tiene grupo en face! hahaha... Solo por si les interesa aviso =P Pueden encontrarlo como

***Pequeños Pecadores***

** www . facebook groups/ 248173435296523 / **

**(solo quiten los espacios)  
**

**SEGUNDO: **Ya está el trailer... lo mismo, para quien le importe claro ;)**  
**

** www . youtube watch?v = i5kv0ZgIx8s&list = HL1339767364&feature = mh_lolz**

******(solo quiten los espacios)**

******TERCERO: **Por si no lo saben he quitado las dos adaptaciones de FF y NO las volveré a subir así que, si las quieren me envían sus correos y se las paso (recuerden poner espacios porque sino no aparece)

******Ahora sí... Creo que nada más... ya me dirán ustedes que opinan del cap, del trailer, del grupo... ¡De lo que quieran! ^^  
Nos leemos pronto... Besos. Guada***

******¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**N/A: Este fic contendrá incesto y confronte religioso y social, lean bajo su gusto y responsabilidad.**

* * *

**Antes que nada ¡ ¡ ¡ LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 RWS ! ! ! Juro que me quedé O.O así jejejeje ;) ahora les dejo el cap =P**

* * *

**EL PLACER DEL PECADO**

***·.&.·***

**_Esta es la historia de dos jóvenes prohibidos desde el mismo instante de su creación.  
Una historia de amor fraternal destinada a un caótico fin.  
Un amor que simplemente es cenizas antes de que el fuego se encienda.  
Un amor corrompido, repudiado, condenado… Un amor de pecado._**

_·_

**CANCIÓN DEL CAPÍTULO**_**: ****Just A Feeling** de _**_Maroon 5 y Monster You Made Me _**_de _**_Pop Evil_**

_._

* * *

Su cara de dolor era visible. Un dolor que nada tenía que ver con los magullones que le habían propinado los policías antes de detenerlo, uno que nada tenía que ver con las amenazas de sus padres de cortarle todo privilegio y mandarlo a un internado y bla bla bla.

No.

El dolor que demostraba en su rostro era un dolor que lo consumía desde dentro. Un dolor que desgarraba de tan solo verlo.

Edward jamás había sentido aquello. Era tan profundo. Era tan… crudo.

Un dolor inimaginable se había adueñado de su corazón y lo había dejado helado desde las entrañas hasta la punta de los pies. Un desgarro, eso sentía, como si algo se hubiera fracturado muy dentro de él, más precisamente donde latía erráticamente su muy arruinado y herido –además de algo olvidado- corazón.

Bella.

Ese fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó por su mente al sentir aquello.

Y la vio. Allí, de espaldas a él subiendo ya el segundo peldaño de la escalera, alejándose de la manera más literal de él ¡NOOO! Gritó en su mente. No.

El grito que emitió su boca, sin ser consciente de él, salió desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Un llamado de dolor y anhelo, un llamado desesperado. Era el llamado de alguien que está viendo partir el único pobre rayo de luz que aun se mantenía en él.

Sí, en estos momentos Edward Cullen, aquel joven que se había mostrado molesto con el mundo, desenfadado con la vida, aquel que daba problemas y que había probado varios de los grandes vicios de la vida sin pensar en nadie diciendo que nada le importaba… estaba desesperado.

Él ahora era un chico asustado hasta el mismo centro de su tuétano, a una fracción de centímetro a caer de un gran precipicio, peleando contra el viento que se empeñaba en hacerlo caer… Porque él, él estaba perdiendo la única razón de existir y se sentía indefenso y reprimido de no poder luchar como quería.

La vio como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta frente a él, como lentamente ella se giraba a enfrentar su mirada, su presencia… Y el dolor que vio en su rostro fue… devastador. Él lo sabía, sabía que algún día todas las barbaridades que había hecho y dicho finalmente se cobrarían todas juntas contra él pero, jamás, jamás se le ocurrió que vendrían de la única persona capaz de destruirlo en su totalidad.

Ella era su purgatorio, juez y condena… y ni siquiera lo sabía.

¿Irónico verdad?

Dolor.

Desesperación.

Silencio.

Frustración.

Odio.

Aquellos sentimientos tan potentes e intimidatorios lo recorrieron en tan solo un segundo para dejarlo aun más aturdido de lo que estaba al principio.

Dolor de no poder hacer nada.

Desesperación de sentir que sin ella se perdía en un abismo sin regreso.

Silencio, porque solo eso podía regalarle… su silencio, aquel que a él lo condenaba y a ella la salvaba. El único sacrificio desinteresado que haría a cualquier precio así ello le consumiera la vida.

Frustración porque de pronto su cuerpo y mente eran una batalla campal por mandar todo al carajo y pelear con uñas y dientes por lo que en realidad deseaba sin importarle a quien decepcionaba o a quien hería.

ODIO, odio profundo contra sí, contra ella por el simple hecho de ser quien era y torturarlo así y contra el mundo y sus muy estúpidas imposiciones que lo ataban a esta cadena horrible de sentimientos girando como una eterna rueda.

Sí, él sabía lo que aquella mirada representaba.

Ella, su Bella, su todo; su hermana, su amor, su prohibido. Ella se había resignado a él. Se había rendido a todo cuanto él había hecho, a todo cuanto él se había esforzado en un principio en representar para luego ser completamente absorbido por aquel mundo fácil y jodido… todo por evitarla, todo por evitar corromperla y arrastrarla al infierno que ocurría en él, todo por cuidar a aquella niña que amaba y que nunca podría tener.

Lo había arruinado todo. Lo sabía y se odiaba por ello.

Pero ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué carajos hacer con aquellos sentimientos que cada día crecían más y más dentro de él, abrasándolo todo a su paso? ¿Acaso sería más correcto engañarla para que cayera con él? No. Eso nunca. Él se destruiría antes que permitir que ella pecara y fuera al infierno con él, antes que ella sucumbiera a este monstruo enfermo en el que se había convertido sin poder evitarlo.

Una mirada.

Una mirada que lo dijo todo en silencio como antaño.

Una mirada que los hirió en lo más profundo y que ninguno quiso ver pero que ya no podían evitar.

Un adiós.

Adiós concertado a los niños que fueron y se amaron de manera fraternal, adiós a los sueños y momentos compartidos. Adiós a la esperanza de volver a lo que fueron.

Una despedida que sabía a hiel y quemaba la garganta.

No lo pueden evitar, no lo pueden sortear, su amor es prohibido y siempre lo será. Él sabe que ella lo ama, se lo ha demostrado siempre en cada acto, pero su ego duele cuando su conciencia le recuerda crudamente que no como él quisiera que fuera. Nunca, jamás, aun si él lo permitiera… ella jamás lo amaría como hombre… como SU hombre. Porque, así ella lo supiera o no, él era solo suyo, por siempre, con condena o sin ella, con infierno o sin él, nada importaba. Él era suyo y no había mayor certeza que ello en él desde el mismo momento en que notó sus sentimientos.

Lo único que le había quedado desde el momento en el que se había obligado a separarse de ella fueron los sueños. Sueños tórridos, sueños de amantes. Sueños tontos, sueños de amor, sueños de anhelo y deseo.

Oh sí, los sueños. Sueños tan vívidos y eróticos que hasta parecían reales. Sueños que lo dejaban húmedo y molesto por su falta de control. Sueños que muy secretamente anhelaba porque sin dudas era la única forma de poseerla en cuerpo y alma como él quería.

Pero… Los sueños, sueños son.

Cruel engaño de la mente en brindarte aquello que tanto deseas y que tan fácilmente te quita tras el primer movimiento del despertar.

Edward había llegado al punto en que amaba y odiaba esos sueños. Al punto en que por tenerlos pero más aun, por anhelarlos, era cruel con él mismo.

Pero… si traicionarse era el precio a pagar por su secreto pecado y a la vez por tener esos brevísimos y agridulces momentos de paz, lo pagaría gustoso y aun más ahora… Cuando tras aquella muda e implacable conversación de mirada ella se retiraba de su vista infundiendo un hielo seco que quemaba en el corazón de ambos.

El perdón era algo que en él nunca podría existir porque, aun cuando todo lo había hecho por lo que creía su bien, él había herido a la persona que más amaría en su vida.

Él había herido a su pequeña hermana.

Él había herido a su amada Bella.

* * *

**Ya saben... capis coooortos ;)**  
**Grupo en face**: www . facebook groups / 248173435296523 / (quiten los espacios)  
**Trailer**: www . youtube watch?v = i5kv0ZgIx8s&list = PLC5B1048750505FD4&index = 5&feature = plpp _ video (de nuevo, quiten tooodos los espacios ^^)

* * *

**Respuesta a rw sin cuenta del cap anterior:**  
**Marchu:** Me alegro que te guste como va hasta ahora. Nos leemos pronto ^^

* * *

**Ahora si... a todo/as gracias por sus alerts, favoritos, rws, mensajes y demases ;)**  
**Nos leemos pronto! Besos. Guada***  
**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**N/A: Este fic contendrá incesto y confronte religioso y social, lean bajo su gusto y responsabilidad.**

* * *

**EL PLACER DEL PECADO**

***·.&.·***

**_Esta es la historia de dos jóvenes prohibidos desde el mismo instante de su creación.  
Una historia de amor fraternal destinada a un caótico fin.  
Un amor que simplemente es cenizas antes de que el fuego se encienda.  
Un amor corrompido, repudiado, condenado… Un amor de pecado._**

_·_

* * *

_**CANCIONES DEL CAPÍTULO**:- _

_**Save Me From Myself**__ de **Sirenia **_

_Y _

_**Leave me Alone **de __**Natalie Imbruglia & Portishead**_

* * *

Verdaderamente Edward no era consciente de lo sucedido después de que la viera subir el último peldaño. Creyó sin embargo haber querido ir tras ella pero supo que no fue así cuando se vio sacudido de pronto por su padre para que volviera a prestarle atención.

¡¿Cómo si pudiera? –pensó irónicamente para sí.

De pronto la desmotivación y casi como una depresión profunda se adueñó de su débil cerebro, ni hablar de aquel músculo ahora inservible que aun golpeteaba dentro de sí –aunque bastante más débil que hacía unos cuantos segundos, o días dicho sea de paso.

Escuchó por sobre el pitido que emitía su cabeza a sus oídos como su padre volvía a los gritos y como su madre medio sollozaba intentando comprender en que había fallado, en que se habían equivocado… Básicamente la misma mierda de siempre pensó el joven molesto.

¿Acaso no podían entender que no era su maldita culpa sino que él era un maldito monstruo enfermo enamorado de su hermana? Oh, claro; ellos no sabían esto último ¿Qué sería de él si se los dijera? Nada. Sencillamente se convertiría ya de manera aún más pública en la aberración familiar y, aunque le costase admitirlo aun no quería quedarse solo del todo.

Se sentía solo cada día desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo pero era absolutamente impensable en contar su amargo y sucio secreto a alguien y, en un punto mucho más personal, a pesar de todo el dolor, le gustaba conservar ese secreto con ella, era ya el único que le quedaba porque, por más que ella en verdad no supiera o imaginara nada… él lo sentía como un secreto compartido ¿Por qué? Simple, porque su corazón era de ella, con todo y sus secretos, con todo su amor, con todo aquel lado podrido y oscuro de sí.

_Vaya regalo ¿Verdad pequeña?_ –pensó casi deseando ser escuchado, cuestionado… más nada de eso ocurrió y él simplemente respiró.

Respirar, que acto tan banal e insustancial en ese momento.

Al rato -no sabría decir cuanto exactamente-, él se dejó caer aún abatido por aquella mirada, por aquella esencia de despedida en aquel cómodo sillón de la sala de manera desgarbada. Cayó como un peso muerto sobre el mueble ajustando automáticamente la espalda al respaldo y echando la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. Las piernas abiertas y ligeramente dobladas, las manos entrelazadas entre sí entre ellas. Suspiró, suspiró como si todo el peso del mundo recayera sobre sus hombros, como si fuera un hombre que han condenado a muerte y ya se ha resignado a su fin… Hasta que notó como el silencio lo rodeaba.

Muy lentamente irguió su cabeza y espalda hasta apoyar los codos en sus muslos para mirar que pasaba ahora a su alrededor después de haberse desconectado por no sabía cuanto; y vio como sus padres, ambos, lo observaban.

―Edward… yo ―suspiró su padre antes de caminar para sentarse en el sillón individual frente a él colocándose en una pose similar―… En verdad no sé que demonios ha pasado contigo hijo. En verdad no creo que hayamos hecho algo tan terriblemente mal como para que dieras este cambio casi de la noche a la mañana. No digo que quería a un angelito por hijo pero tú, te ves… tan perdido ―dijo Carslile con voz apenas contenida por las emociones y sobre todo los miedos que lo embargaban―… Duele verte de ese modo Edward. Al menos cuando te vemos porque ya casi ni siquiera pasas por esta casa más que para dormir o coger dinero. Así que dime ¿Qué rayos ha pasado para que estés así? ¿Qué puede ser tan malo? ―preguntó el hombre casi con desesperación de saber la respuesta.

_¡Joder! ¡Ni siquiera quieres saberlo!_ ―pensó el muchacho sintiéndose atrapado, ofuscado ante la posibilidad de finalmente escupir la verdad. Tentado, tan condenadamente tentado...

Pero no, no lo haría, porque su silencio a pesar de lo malo que ellos lo creían los protegía de un daño aun mayor, de un quiebre del cual nadie en la familia estaría libre… y de uno del que no quería ser responsable. No más culpas –pensó cansado. Hastiado.

―Edward, por favor solo… háblanos ―murmuró su madre con un dejo igual de desesperado que su padre en su voz.

―No. Por una vez en su vida, solo… ―bufó ante la idiotez que diría mientras se estrujaba una mano fuertemente por su rostro―… solo, confíen en mí, por favor. No tiene nada que ver con como fueron o son ustedes. No se trata de drogas o alcohol incluso aunque crean que soy un maldito adicto. No lo soy, yo… ¡Carajo! ¡Jamás lo entenderían! Y tampoco quiero que lo hagan ¿ok? ―dijo frustrándose de pronto y parándose mientras las duras palabras salían por entre sus labios resecos.

Caminar. Otro acto banal e inmundo en ese instante. Banal porque era algo estúpido de hacer con ellos observando cada milímetro de sus movimientos. Inmundo… porque por más pasos que diera. Derecha, izquierda, atrás, adelante… nada servía, nada serviría, ninguno de ellos lo llevaría lejos de sus propios pensamientos.

― ¿Y qué demonios se supone que hagamos Edward? ―le gritó su madre en respuesta trayendo su mente al momento actual, a su fantástica situación actual.

Esme estaba de pronto furiosa. El miedo de ver a su niño autodestruyéndose poco a poco con apenas dieciséis años. No. No podía aceptarlo ¿Qué demonios le había sucedido a su pequeño para que de pronto estuviera tan, enojado, tan furioso y frustrado con la vida? ¿Qué fue y como no lo vieron? Se preguntaba ella una y otra vez, porque, se dice comúnmente sin saber antecedentes que _los hijos son reflejos de sus padres_ pero, ella no podía entender por qué Edward estaba así si ellos no lo eran su espejo y ¿Cómo? si él había sido un niño completamente feliz hasta hace tan solo un par de años.

Su mente buscaba el momento.

El día.

El año.

La fiesta.

Algo.

Algún evento, alguna señal que desencadenara el cataclismo que estaba por venir ¡Pero por Dios no sabía! ¡No lo veía! Y eso la mataba por dentro. Como madre, más específicamente como madre que se preocupa y quiere a su hijo, era algo devastador el ver un hijo así como él se hallaba ahora. Verlo tan, abatido, como si nada importara y como si un oscuro secreto le inundara el alma hasta ahogarlo en él ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué podría ser?

Ya no podía pensar con claridad, el dolor que le embargaba el pecho era sencillamente demasiado, el verlo a él allí _**así**_ era demasiado.

Y ver a su marido, así, tan perdido como su hijo, como si se sumiera en la oscuridad junto con él para intentar traerlo de donde fuera que estuviera casi enterrado pero sin obtener ningún tipo de aliento, esperanza, ni mucho menos resultado.

Como padre, el querer encaminar a tu hijo por lo seguro, protegerlo de los verdaderos males de la vida hasta que lo hubieras forjado y preparado dando lo mejor de sí era todo un reto y por eso… por eso tanto Carslile como Esme sentían que habían fallado. Porque aunque quisieran auto convencerse de que en verdad no sabían el porqué, el cómo, o el cuándo, la verdad era que tampoco reaccionaron en el proceso y esa sería siempre una culpa más en el alma. La culpa que de hacía u tiempo ya había comenzado a ahogarlos.

Todo quedó en silencio. Todo resumido a las palabras de sentencia que sabían vendrían luego pero que no sabían de quién provendrían. Hasta que finalmente una voz lejana e inesperada quebró la quietud.

―Quiero irme ―dijo Edward tras observar a sus padres por unos momentos y pensando en que demonios debía hacer ahora para herir a todos a quienes quería lo menos posible.

―Sí, ve a tu cuarto ―dijo Carslile con voz cansina.

Lo cierto es que previo a la llamada que había recibido de la comisaría para ir a retirar a su hijo él había estado de guardia por más de doce horas en total sumado a las seis horas previas de trabajo en las cuales había estado en una compleja operación. Sentía el cuerpo agarrotado y pesado así que lo mejor sería dejar la discusión para el día de mañana pensó el hombre frotándose la nuca.

Fue casi un milagro que llegara a atender aquella llamada ya que estaba a punto de apagar el celular. Sin duda contando los minutos que le quedaban para al fin ir a descansar a su hogar.

Y una mierda.

De allí en más todo fue caos… pagar la multa, sacar a su hijo de aquel lugar podrido y oscuro solo para descubrir que estaba bastante tomado y con alguna dosis de droga en su sistema –lo cual según Edward no fue más que un simple porro que, aunque no lo tranquilizaba al menos le daba un respiro porque, sin dudas podría haber sido peor… siempre puede ser peor ¿verdad?-, ver que estaba golpeado pero no de gravedad y escuchar toda la estupidez que había hecho… Y solo para finalmente llegar a su casa de un modo completamente diferente del que había imaginado y tras unos minutos de gritos al viento ver la expresión de su hijo… derrotado, triste, solo; y sin forma alguna de llegar a él.

Carslile se sentía desolado.

Él que ayudaba a tantas personas en su día a día, que incluso salvaba vidas, no podía ayudar a su hijo… No podía salvarlo… Triste e inevitablemente se sentía incapaz de legar a él a tiempo… Y eso lo estaba matando junto con él.

Por eso mismo casi se alegra cuando le escuchó decir que quería retirarse. Casi.

No importaba, ya hablarían bien claramente cuando ambos descansaran un poco y se calmaran –pensó él levantándose de donde se había hundido con pesadez y desgano.

―No. No lo entiendes ―lo frenó su hijo una vez más.

Silencio.

Sentencia.

Juico. Juez. Y castigo.

―Quiero irme. Necesito irme. Lejos. Lo siento pero, en verdad, en verdad lo necesito… y por favor, si todavía me quieren algo ―suspiró cerrando los ojos.

Una oración.

Una súplica.

Una rendición.

―… por poco que sea, solo… no pregunten. Solo… Por favor… ―susurró al final cerrando los ojos para evitar cualquier tipo de mirada que pudieran darle y hacer que se arrepintiera, que hiciera que una vez más se atara a aquel lugar que hacía su herida supurar una y otra vez.

Para él no había ya más mal.

No había perdón.

No había cura a su enfermedad, a su perversión.

Para él ya no había nada más que huir pero…

¿Acaso uno es capaz de huir de sí mismo para evitar caer y perderse sabiendo que quedarse es simplemente auto encerrarse en un mundo de dolor ante la presencia constante y prohibida de su amor?

* * *

**UFFFFFF Y MÁS UFFFF... B UEEENO PARA AQUELLOS QUE YA LO LEEN EN EL BLOG SABEN DE QUE VA TODO ESTO YYYY, PARA LOS QUE NO =/ BUENO, SOLO DIGO QUE PREPAREN PAÑUELOS, YA SEA PARA ESTRUJAR O PARA LIMPIAR MOCOS ... XD**

**LO SÉ, SOY UNA JODIDA SÁDICA PERO BUENO, ES LO QUE HAY...MMMM... HOY ESTOY CONVERSADORA xP**

**COMO SEA... Recuerden de unirse al grupo de *Los pequeños Pecadores* en face si les gusta el fic y ver el trailer ;) por lo demás solo cabe añadir que espero que les haya gustado el cap y que me digan que opinan de él hasta ahora... Recuerden que esto es solo el principio =S**

**Como siempre, nos leemos pronto... BESOS Y CUÍDENSE! ! ! Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ RWS ? ? ?**


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**N/A: Este fic contendrá incesto y confronte religioso y social, lean bajo su gusto y responsabilidad.**

* * *

**EL PLACER DEL PECADO**

***·.&.·***

**_Esta es la historia de dos jóvenes prohibidos desde el mismo instante de su creación.  
Una historia de amor fraternal destinada a un caótico fin.  
Un amor que simplemente es cenizas antes de que el fuego se encienda.  
Un amor corrompido, repudiado, condenado… Un amor de pecado._**

_·_

* * *

_**CANCIONES DEL CAPÍTULO**: _

_**T**__**oo bad** de __**Nickelback** (Todo aplicable en Ed) _

_Y _

_**Someday** de __**Nickelback** (para Carslile)_

* * *

Un mes.

Un tortuoso mes había pasado ya desde aquella memorable confrontación en la casa Cullen.

Sin lugar a dudas las cosas parecieron calmarse cuando él felizmente se fue a un instituto en Los Ángeles. Sí, demasiado lejos para algunos, demasiado cerca para otros.

Edward eligió aquel de entre varios lugares que le había mostrado su padre. No se enojó cuando se dio cuenta de que toda esta información sobre colegios pupilos había sido buscada y revisada mucho antes de que esta discusión y pelea tuviera lugar ¿Cómo podría si él mismo sabía de la forma tan vil e incontrolable que había estado actuando?

Aquella noche, tras lanzar aquella bomba de su deseo de irse, Edward y Carslile se encerraron largo rato en el estudio de su padre para ver las más prontas posibilidades mientras que Esme, destrozada, se quedaba mirando el vacío en un muy solitario comedor… pensando, martirizándose con preguntas que de antemano sabía no tendrían respuestas.

A ella le dolía ver así a su muchacho y sabía, en lo más hondo de su corazón sabía que había algo que se le estaba escapando ¿Pero qué…? ¡Por Dios! Su pequeño sufría, eso se notaba en su mirada; aquella mirada que antaño brillaba llena de sueños y vida y que hoy día era oscura y helada, casi vacía diría ¿Por qué? ¿Quién le pudo haber hecho algo que lo dejara así a su niño? ¿O es que acaso era él quién había hecho algo y estaba atormentado por ello? ¡No! ¡Él no era capaz de hacer nada malo! ¡Nada que lo dejara con un sentimiento de dolor y culpa tan grande!

Su mente gritaba, su corazón sangraba ¿Cuánto dolor estaba él sintiendo para querer huir de ellos, de su hogar? ¿Cuánto dolor sentía para que crea con tanta firmeza y convicción que irse de allí, del amor que lo rodeaba, sería lo mejor para él?

Por otra parte, en el estudio, Carslile intentaba actuar con la mayor normalidad que le permitía el cuerpo aun completamente tensionado ¡Por Dios…! Su pequeño, aquel que corría emocionado a recibirlo en la puerta de entrada cada vez que su turno en la guardia se hacía más largo de lo habitual, aquel que dibujaba grandes y coloridos dibujos de toda su familia para que se llevara al trabajo y no los olvidara, aquel que se esforzaba en levantarse temprano en su cumpleaños para –junto a su hermana- prepararle un tremendo desayuno que terminaban tomando todos juntos sobre su cama. No. Su pequeño en algún punto se había perdido… y él no podía encontrarlo por más que quisiera.

Sabía que esta decisión de Edward había destrozado a Esme pero, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo negarse a darle algo que quizás le llevara un poco de la paz que aquel joven que se mostraba ante él evidenciaba haber perdido? No podía, simplemente no podía negarle aquello. Y no lo haría.

Hacía ya algún tiempo él mismo había hablado de aquella posibilidad con su mujer. En vano. Ella se cerró en banda alegando que Edward simplemente estaba pasando por una dura adolescencia y que solo necesitaba el cariño y la comprensión total de aquellos que lo amaban. Él la amaba, pero no pudo entender como fue tan obtuso de no ver las evidencias de cuan erróneo era aquello.

Y ahora allí estaban. Padre e hijo viendo y reviendo cada folleto o panfleto, buscando información extra en la laptop del hombre que intentaba procesar a una velocidad vertiginosa toda aquella información. Lejos, cerca. Mucho, poco. Cierto, falso.

Cada información era muchas veces exageradas por lo que en la búsqueda final solo quedaron tres lugares posibles para decidir. Y fue otra batalla a entablar.

Edward quería irse lo más lejos posible… y Richmond, Virginia le parecía lo suficientemente lejos como para tener la excusa de venir a su –hasta entonces- hogar, lo menos posible. Lo cual a Carslile no le pareció en nada buena idea principalmente por lo mismo y segundo porque aquello sería una peor puñalada para Esme, para quien ya de por sí sería lo suficientemente duro el hecho de dejarlo partir.

La opción más conveniente para Carslile era la Archidiócesis de Seattle que, no sólo era conveniente por lo cerca, sino que además no era un internado completo, tan solo lo elemental entre semana… pero no…

Edward se negó rotundamente una y otra y otra vez.

Ya entonces, Carslile entre enojado, hastiado, cansado… derrotado simplemente cedió pero no más allá del bienestar general.

Le informó ya más que consultó que lo inscribiría en el Bellarmine College Prep School. Era un gran y respetado instituto cristiano que no solía ser internado pero que tenía algunos programas en el cual le permitían ser interno del lugar.

Para Carslile eso era lo más lejos que le dejaría estar. San José, California. Para Edward todo se resumía al menos en una pronta y pronunciada liberación. Un respiro al aire enviciado de su aroma y a su compulsión por tenerlo y mantenerlo impregnado sobre sí.

Un acuerdo.

Algo de paz.

Padre e hijo sabiendo que estaban apenas tocando la punta del iceberg.

Padre e hijo sabiendo que esto tan solo era un escape que sorteaba un gran problema del cual ambos no estaban seguros de querer hablar o escuchar. No aún.

No nunca… Quizás.

Segundos. Minutos. Horas. Días…

Dolor. Impaciencia. Desespero. Agonía…

De alguna forma en aquella antaño familia perfecta de padres humanos perfectos en su imperfección y de hijos de cuerpo y sangre y también del corazón, algo se había quebrado desde el fondo de sus entrañas. Todos lo sentían. Todos lo sabían.

Todos lo callaban.

Carslile arregló todo con aquella escuela que se llevaría a su hijo en más de una forma temiendo al futuro y rogando en lo más hondo de su ser por no estar equivocándose, una vez más.

Edward en cambio estaba intranquilo.

El día de su partida le parecía aun demasiado lejano. _Demasiado cercano_. En más de un sentido también. Estaba aterrado. Para serse completamente sincero temía el estar tan lejos del soporte de su familia con la cual había convivido siempre. Jamás se había distanciado de ellos, ni siquiera por una noche. De acuerdo, quizás en el último año sí había pasado alguna que otra noche fuera pero siempre era casi inconsciente y siempre regresaba a sentir su cama para dormir en paz. Paz, paz que encontraba tan solo por sentir aquel perfume flotando perversamente en el aire. Impregnando sus fosas nasales y quemando más que el alcohol las pocas neuronas que le quedaban luego de una gran noche –o día- de juerga. Sus sentidos eran tan masoquistas en todo aquello referente a ella.

Los trámites fueron hechos. Los pasajes comprados. Los bolsos armados. Y el corazón de más de uno se iba quebrando a cada paso un poco más en el sinuoso camino acordado.

Carslile sufría porque no sabía de qué demonios huía con tanto temor, dolor y ahínco su pequeño niño.

Esme porque su niño de cabellos de cobre se había ido, dejando a su lado a un joven perturbado y sumamente confundido. Alguien que desconocía y al que le dolía hasta sangrarle el alma el hecho de no poder llegar.

Edward… desesperado, incómodo, anhelante. Literalmente cagado de miedo sabía que ya a lo hecho hecho y que no había marcha atrás –aunque no supiese a ciencia cierta si eso quería en verdad-. Tortura. Tortura de tiempo, de presencia.

Y Bella…

Bella estaba ¿cómo decirlo? Ella estaba en una especie de encierro mental. Se había creado una jaula de cristal en la cual las sensaciones quedaban fuera. Estaba apática ante todo. No estaba feliz. No estaba triste. Simplemente Bella, la Bella que todos conocían ya no estaba.

Ella sabía que Edward se iría dentro de ya pocos días pero la noticia fue recibida en su obnubilado cerebro tal y como le estuviesen hablando del clima en el que se encontraba. Sabía que en algún momento despertaría de su letargo. Letargo en el que se sumió cuando el dolor de subir esa escalera para separarse de él fue jodidamente demasiado, pero, por ahora, disfrutaría de aquel descanso de sufrimiento que sabría vendría en toda su total plenitud cuando el despertar llegara.

No es que no lo notaran.

No es que nadie viera que ella no era la misma desde aquella dichosa pelea.

No, lo que sucedió fue simplemente que el dolor de todos estaba a flor de piel y sencillamente era demasiado duro cargar con el dolor ajeno además del propio. Simple y conciso.

¿Egoísta?

Sin dudas, pero así son los humanos. Todos, sin excepción, son egoístas cuando de eso depende su supervivencia mental o física, en mayor o menor medida, pero así es. Y así será.

Tiempo. Tiempo perdido, deseado, olvidado. Engañoso. Traicionero.

Finalmente el día llegó.

* * *

**Respuestas a RWS sin cuenta del capi anterior:**

**Marchu**: Siii. Ellos tienen los sentimientos a flor de piel ;) Me alegro que e guste jejej

* * *

**Bueeeeno... como siempre es un placer saber que les guste así que, déjenmelo saber ¿Sí? =( Un pequeño rw para mí en verdad es mucho (aunque parezco idiota cuando los lea) es la única 'paga' para quienes escribimos aquí ;)**  
**Ya con eso dicho me despido hasta el próximo como siempre ;)... Aquí, próximo viernes... estamos cerca de algo importante! xD**

**Nos leemos pronto. Besos y CUÍDENSE... Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ RWS ? ? ?**


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**N/A: Este fic contendrá incesto y confronte religioso y social, lean bajo su gusto y responsabilidad.**

* * *

**EL PLACER DEL PECADO**

***·.&.·***

**_Esta es la historia de dos jóvenes prohibidos desde el mismo instante de su creación.  
Una historia de amor fraternal destinada a un caótico fin.  
Un amor que simplemente es cenizas antes de que el fuego se encienda.  
Un amor corrompido, repudiado, condenado… Un amor de pecado._**

_·_

* * *

_**Canciones del Capítulo: **_

_**Far Away - Nickelback **_

_**y **_

_**Let It Go - **__**Pop Evil**_

* * *

_Finalmente el día llegó. _

Y como si fuera una densa nebulosa, el letargo se evaporó tras dos semanas. Dos semanas, y su cuerpo y mente despiertan justo a tiempo para la partida del ser que más ha querido sobre la faz de la tierra ¿_Por qué hasta mi mente resulta cruel conmigo_? Pensaba Isabella completamente abatida cuando al abrir los ojos y vio la luz radiante del nuevo día –extraño en aquellos parajes-, notó en el reloj despertador la fecha que era, la hora; el momento.

Hoy era el día en que lo soltaría y lo vería partir de una manera más firme y literal que la de aquel día. Hoy era el día en que dejaría de verlo por un largo, largo tiempo y no como antes cuando sabía que a pesar de todo su presencia estaba en alguna parte de la casa o que en cualquier momento volvería allí, a ella. No, esta vez todo se sentía más, definitivo. Y eso la tenía temblando de miedo en cuestión de segundos.

No. No quería, no quería, no quería.

No importaba.

Ella no quería que él se fuera, y mucho menos sabiéndose enojados, pero poco importaba, la decisión ya estaba tomada y en progreso, éste solo sería el momento de comenzar a ejecutarla. Le gustase a quien le gustase.

Y era obvio que a ella no le gustaba ni pizca.

El dolor.

El dolor que ella había estado evitando encerrándose en sí misma vino hacia ella haciendo gloria en todo su esplendor.

Un dolor insoportable que no la dejaba respirar. Se ahogaba ¡Por Dios, sentía que se ahogaba! Nunca en toda su aun corta vida había sentido tan 'literal' la frase "_Como pez fuera del agua_". La verdad era que ella no lo estaría aplicando desde la ironía de no sentirse a gusto en un lugar sino en el sentido más ordinario de cada palabra. SE-AHO-GA-BA. De pronto se encontró jadeando y boqueando por busca de aire.

Dolor profundo.

Dolor crudo.

Dolor espeso.

Dolor, lacerante dolor.

_¿Qué haré cuándo no esté? ¿Qué haré cuándo realmente caiga en la cuenta de que, no importa la hora en que dé el día, él no va a entrar por esa puerta, no va a poner su gótica y pesada música a todo volumen, no va a dejar una estela de humo a su paso? ¿Qué haré cuando deba decirle adiós? _

Palabras que formaban preguntas, preguntas que creaban dolor, dolor que rompía milímetro a milímetro su pobre y aun ingenuo corazón. Isabella se sentía desfallecer. Por primera vez se daba cuenta del verdadero tamaño del querer hacia su hermano. Por primera vez se daba cuenta de lo verdaderamente cobarde que era.

Como si de una autómata se tratara ella se quedó allí, tirada en su cama mirando el techo por largo, largo rato. Pensando sin querer pensar. Sintiendo sin querer sentir. Negándose a afrontar el día y el destino al que sabía debía de hacer frente en breve… le gustara o no; quisiera o no. Y era obvio que no lo quería para nada.

El tiempo traidor pasó.

Innegable.

Imparable.

Implacable.

Veloz. Demasiado veloz.

―Bella, cariño. Despierta pequeña, ya es hora de levantarse ―dijo Esme entrando en su habitación y yendo directamente hacia su ventana para descorrer un poco las cortinas -que ya precisaban un cambio según notó Bella.

No tenía caso alargarlo más. No tenía caso fingirse dormida. De todas formas tendría que ir. Tendría que ir a dejar partir parte de su alma como si en realidad no pasara nada, como si no sintiera que cada poro de su cuerpo sangraba.

Esme vino entonces hasta un costado de su cama y se sentó mientras Isabella subía un poco para recargar la espalda contra la cabecera.

― ¿Te duele también? ―susurró Esme mirando a sus manos, que para ese entonces permanecían entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

― ¿Qué cosa Esme? ―preguntó vacilante apartando la mirada― ¿Te sientes mal?

―No. Sí. No lo sé. No físicamente al menos Bella ―hizo una pausa que pesó en aquel cargado silencio. Suspiró―. Me duele el alma pequeña.

Silencio.

¿Qué decir?

La joven se quedó con la garganta cerrada ¿Cómo se suponía que debía de animar a alguien cuando ella misma no tenía ánimos ni para ponerse de pie?

―Aquí. Me duele aquí ―continuó ella completamente ajena a los pensamientos de aquella joven que tanto había llegado a querer y a respetar―. Sabes, todavía me pregunto qué demonios hice mal, en qué fallé, qué es lo que pasó con aquel pequeño tal dulce, protector y cariñoso que vivía con nosotros hasta hace poco… No es algo que pueda comentar demasiado con tu padre. Él se molesta cuando escucha que me siento culpable, aunque en realidad sé que él también se culpa en cierto grado. En verdad no tengo idea porque hablo de esto contigo. Lo siento, yo…

―Tranquila Esme. Yo… yo también me siento mal con su partida. También duele. No tengo idea de porqué cambió tanto pero, creo, estoy segura de que, en algún momento, volverá a ser aquel que conocimos y que aún queremos. A pesar de todo…

'_A pesar de todo'_, qué absurda y burda falacia pronunciada de su boca.

_¿A pesar de qué? ¿De ser él? ¿Por qué debía de sentir que tenía que quererlo a pesar de mostrarse de una forma que a ellas no les agradaba pero que a fin de cuentas era parte de él?_

Isabella sin lugar a dudas estaba más que confundida. No. Ella lo amaba tal y como era. Era su hermano y no debía exigir nada. No debía. No podía. No quería. No. El hecho de que a ella le doliera el cambio no significaba que quisiera que él cambiara lo que era obligadamente, aunque obviamente ella era la más sorprendida de todos ya que nunca se le ocurrió siquiera que él fuera a tener y a mostrar una personalidad así.

Y una luz llegó a su cabeza.

Quizás, solo quizás, después de todo, si fuera algo referente a la adolescencia como solían decir su padre y Esme. Quizás ella no lo entendiera porque apenas estaba comenzando a comprender el como cambiaba la mente de un niño a un adulto, el como los lados oscuros y reales de la vida les comenzaban a encarar a uno. Los dolores, los desengaños, las mentiras, las traiciones. Ella apenas había comenzado a dilucidar todo aquello, apenas lo había comenzado a ver en tercera persona.

Quizás.

Quizás fuera hora de que ella también cambiara. De que aceptara y abrazara la idea de hacerse mayor, el hecho de hacerse mujer… y no como hasta ahora que tan solo aprovechaba su tranquila personalidad para esconderse de la verdad. La cual era simplemente el miedo a crecer. El miedo a enfrentar sola pensamientos y sentimientos desconocidos y vedados hasta ahora para ella.

Su cuerpo no le dio tregua y cambió casi de un día para el otro pero su mente, ella había tratado de controlar todo lo que había dentro de ella porque, hubo cosas, pequeñas fugas, diminutos fragmentos de pensamientos de antaño, recientes y a futuro, que la dejaron helada. Verdades ocultas, incluso de ella misma, aguardando al acecho de que ella cediera para que el dique finalmente colapsara… La certeza, la certeza de que cuando el cauce desbordara ya no habría vuelta atrás así como tampoco habría contención.

Su alma –aunque aniñada- reconocía la fuerza que tomarían sus sentimientos en ella. Ella, clínica y pensante como su padre pero indómita e impredecible como su madre sabía que cuando ella hallara las pasiones de su vida difícilmente sería capaz de amansarlas. No. Sus pasiones la consumirían. Por eso se había reprimido, porque, en cierta fuga mental, el atisbo de lo que podría ser… le asustó. Ella no… no podría, no con ello…

Y así y todo…

Quizás sí fuera hora de afrontar y avanzar en ciertas cosas… Ya luego vería como lidiar con las consecuencias.

Tan solo rogaba internamente que la presa desbordante de sentimientos nacientes que comenzaba a sentir no terminara por ahogarla en un río que no tendría cauce ni control.

* * *

**Respuesta a Rw del cap ant:**

**Celina**: Todo se irá diciendo y aclarando pero, tiempo al tiempo ^^

**Anónimo**: Ufff, falta pasar mucho aun pero, ellos son fuertes ;) Gracias!

* * *

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, o mensajitos ya sea aquí, en el blog o en el face ^^ **

**Sé que esta historia no es -o será- muy convencional así que en verdad agradezco que le estén dando una oportunidad ;)**

**Bueno, me retiro por hoy.. Besitos y se cuidan eh? Nos leemos pronto... Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ RWS ? ? ?**


	11. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**N/A: Este fic contendrá incesto y confronte religioso y social, lean bajo su gusto y responsabilidad.**

* * *

**EL PLACER DEL PECADO**

***·.&.·***

**_Esta es la historia de dos jóvenes prohibidos desde el mismo instante de su creación.  
Una historia de amor fraternal destinada a un caótico fin.  
Un amor que simplemente es cenizas antes de que el fuego se encienda.  
Un amor corrompido, repudiado, condenado… Un amor de pecado._**

_·_

* * *

_**CANCIONES DEL CAPÍTULO: **_

_**If you only knew de Shinedown**__**&**_**_  
_**_**If I told you de**_**_ Jason Walker_**

Un golpe.

Un llamado.

Dolor.

Esme se había ido en silencio cuando vio que su pequeña se había perdido una vez más en aquellos mundos de pensamientos restringidos e inhóspitos para ella, para todos.

Isabella ni siquiera lo notó. Ella tan solo se sentó en la cama abrazando las rodillas contra su pecho y descansando su mejilla en ellas mientras miraba sin ver aquella descolorida cortina. Viendo más allá de lo que veía. Viendo como la luz del extraño sol creaba luces y sombras de diversos matices sobre y detrás de la tela.

El toque a su puerta la sacó al fin de su ensoñación diurna, de su paseo por aquellos senderos mentales que apenas se le estaban comenzando a mostrar. Analizando. Pensando. Sintiendo.

Sintiendo.

Una vibración.

Un escalofrío en su espina dorsal.

Un cosquilleo en sus palmas.

Una boca de pronto demasiado reseca.

Era él.

¿Por qué había comenzado a sentir de aquella forma cuando él estaba cerca? ¿Por qué su cuerpo se ponía en 'alerta' por así decirle? ¿Por qué sentía los nervios a flor de piel y su corazón desbocarse? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué todo había cambiado entre ellos? No lo entendía. No lo sabía ¿Quería siquiera saberlo?

Mil preguntas invadieron su cabeza en cuestión de milésimas de segundos.

Un nuevo toque y un suave '_adelante'_ fue lo que rompió con su debate mental, con aquella lista repentina de dudas.

―Mmm… Puedo irme si estás ocupada ―dijo él nada más entrar mirándome con intensidad por tan solo un breve y demasiado corto segundo para luego concentrarse mirando por la ventana.

―No, tranquilo, ya ha venido Esme a despertarme y ahora me toca cambiarme y bajar a tomar algo ―dijo ella como a la carrera, intentando sonar forzadamente casual _¿Por qué?_ Se preguntó.

Isabella se levantó de la cama para ir hacia el placard a buscar algo de ropa, demasiado nerviosa y confundida para tan solo quedarse allí tirada en la cama.

― ¿Ya tienes todo listo para partir? ―preguntó de pasada para que el silencio no se alargara hasta hacerse incómodo para ambos.

_¿Desde cuándo tenían silencios incómodos entre ellos_? Se preguntó la joven abriendo las puertas de su guardarropa y casi llegando a meterse dentro. Quería desaparecer.

Ellos. Ellos quienes habían pasado horas inconmensurables e incontables tan solo mirándose tirados en el pasto o sobre el colchón que de niños compartían hasta altas horas de la noche antes de dormir. Silencio. El silencio siempre había sido su amigo… Hasta hacía poco al menos

_¿Por qué?_ –pensaba triste y apesadumbrada. Todavía incapaz de voltearse a mirarlo a pesar de ya tener en sus manos las prendas a vestir.

La simple pregunta dejó completamente descolocado al joven, quien nerviosamente se encontraba embrujado con la vista bien formada y juvenil de su tierna hermana. Aquellas diminutas prendas que usaba para dormir no hacían nada para ocultar sus delicadas y aun muy inocentes curvas… ni la completa desnudez debajo de estas.

Su mirada se estrechó sin quererlo o pensarlo y Edward estuvo enormemente agradecido de que ella no se hubiera dignado a verlo todavía ya que estaba seguro que de hacerlo en aquellos momentos se encontraría frente a ella con una mirada cargada de completa e irracional lujuria. Con sumo esfuerzo cerró los ojos y pensó en su viaje, en el bosque, en sus padres, en cualquier cosa que le hiciera bajar la calentura que había embargado su cuerpo en tan solo un instante.

¡Dios! ¿Acaso ya no podía pasar un segundo a su lado sin pensarla e imaginarla desnuda temblando de placer bajo su cuerpo? No, al parecer no –se dijo resignadamente-. Finalmente, y al ver que nada funcionaba pero siendo consciente de tener los segundos contados, hizo lo impensable; recordó con extremo detalle como se follaba a una de las tantas zorras del instituto la semana pasada en una fiesta… E, increíblemente, aquello le bajó de golpe su muy emergente problema.

Ironías de la vida… Allí estaba él, a escasos y peligrosos pocos metros de su '_hermana'_, la mujer más deseable de la tierra para él y él se obligaba a recordar algo que en aquel momento ella misma inspiró… porque esa era la cruel verdad. Él podía follarse a cualquiera durante horas y horas, podía estar fumado bebido o lo que fuera y seguir follando como un animal tan solo porque en cada penetración, en cada estocada a un maleable cuerpo femenino, él imaginaba que era el cuerpo de su hermana el que profanaba y que las gustosas respuestas que recibía su cuerpo provenían de ella y no de aquellas golfas de la que ni el nombre recordaba.

¿Podía ser esto más retorcido y enfermizo? No, mucho se temía que no. Suspiró cansado y resignado… una vez más.

Edward estaba ya exhausto con tan solo respirar aquel aire enviciado de su aroma y aun no había logrado articular ni una mísera palabra, así que con esfuerzo y más esfuerzo obligó a su cerebro a reaccionar para encontrar una respuesta coherente, lo cual sería genial si él pudiera siquiera recordar la dichosa pregunta.

― ¿Disculpa? ―pronunció en cambio dándose por vencido antes de quedar como aún más idiota de lo que ya era ante sus ojos.

―Mmm… Que si ya tienes todo listo… ―dijo ella estándose muy quieta aun de cara a la ropa y apretando las prendas contra su pecho. Como si las palabras que fuera a escuchar fuera como dagas lanzadas directamente a lo que frágilmente se hallaba debajo de su esternón.

―Sí.

―Ah.

Pequeños monosílabos que gritaban enormes testamentos de crudas y prohibidas palabras detrás. Todo contradictorio. Todo tan difícil.

Silencio.

Incomodidad.

Sentencia.

―Iré a cambiarme. Enseguida regreso.

Huida ejemplar.

Impotencia.

No podía, no podía, no podía.

Isabella en verdad sentía que no podía hacer frente a aquello. En verdad se sentía incapaz de verlo partir… de decirle 'adiós'.

Corrió a encerrarse en aquel precioso y muy femenino baño tomando tanto aire como pudo para evitar que el primer cristal descendiera por su rostro a sabiendas de que tras ese vendrían muchos más y de que, una vez rota la presa, el caudal sería devastador. Y no era momento.

Como una autómata ella se quitó el pequeño pijama sintiendo vergüenza a que él la hubiera visto así. Una vergüenza extraña, desconocida hasta ahora para ella. Obvió el pensamiento, el sentimiento. Tomó las ropas y se las colocó con prontitud desesperante para salir de allí de una vez y enfrentar el último día, el último día de aquella gran tensión que le provocaba su presencia.

Mientras tanto el joven peleaba furiosamente consigo mismo dentro de su mente. Sería mejor irme ahora que no estaba. Debía quedarse al menos para tener el recuerdo de su despedida. Mejor irse para no cometer una locura. Quedarse para llevarse un recuerdo sincero y reciente que lo abrigara y acompañara en las solitarias noches. Irse. Quedarse. Irse. Quedarse… Irs…

Ella salió al fin y él con ojos cerrados simulaba mirar fuera de su ventana. Elección truncada o inconscientemente rechazada, no importaba ahora. Respiró todo lo que le permitieron sus pulmones y se giró con lentitud hacia ella.

Dolor.

El sentimiento tan repentino y profundo ante su sola visión le hizo encogerse levemente.

―Te extrañaré Edward ―dijo entonces ella con voz queda sin saber con aquellas tan simples y mínimas palabras hizo que todo el mundo y el pronto rumbo de aquel joven se tambaleara, sin saber que hizo que su corazón latiera de una forma en la que ya hacía mucho no latía, sin saber que hizo a su alma sangrar por ansiar tanto, tanto más.

Se acercó.

Su mente voló.

Su corazón latió. Sintió.

Y el tiempo se ralentizo.

Un extraño momento suspendido por entre las arenas del tiempo.

Una mirada.

Palabras calladas. Sentimientos en ebullición.

Reconocimiento.

Dolor.

Confusión.

Resignación.

Sí, aquellos sentimientos abundaban en aquel ambiente pero gran parte de ellos eran copiosamente recelados, guardados e incluso batallados.

―Yo también… No sabes cuanto Bells ―le dijo él entonces en un susurro que los marcó a ambos.

Lapsus de tiempo inmóvil.

Violenta pausa del destino.

Aquel cariñoso apodo que tan solo él usaba con ella porque el mismo joven no había dejado a nadie más usarlo con ella diciendo que ese era SU llamado… Y que hacía tanto se había perdido entre los débiles murmullos del viento.

―Oh, Edward…

No midió consecuencias. No tuvo malos recuerdos. No hubo distancias… No pudo evitarlo.

La joven completamente emocionada se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que hasta resultaba rayano en lo doloroso mientras que él, abrumado en diversas y terribles sensaciones actuó por acto reflejo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de aquella grácil y esbelta cintura que hace tiempo lo volvía loco.

El placer de tocar aunque fuera de forma efímera el cuerpo prohibido.

El placer de dejarse sentir por aunque fuera un breve momento que ella en verdad le pertenecía.

El placer de hacer oídos sordos a los enervantes pensamientos de corrección y hacer la vista gorda a la imagen mental en que ella era la pequeña hermana suya. Nada, ya nada le importaba a él en cuanto sus brazos la rodearon con todo el amor que sentía y había mantenido reprimido hasta el momento. Nada le importaba desde el mismísimo instante en el que ella llenó su frío y tieso cuerpo con su calor y emoción.

Él se sentía como el granizo. En el punto exacto en que al caer las pequeñas piedras con violencia natural unas contra otras comienzan casi invisiblemente a crear esas pequeñas chispas de fuego.

Sus brazos se mantuvieron inmóviles alrededor, con el miedo latente de que ante el más mínimo movimiento de su parte la burbuja en la que se hallaban de pronto se rompiera, casi al punto de evitar respirar. Respirar muy cerca de su oído por cierto.

Una tentación.

Una perdición.

Ella. Isabella se encontraba siendo arrastrada por una marea tan fuerte de sentimientos que sabía no podía controlar. El problema; el problema era que en realidad no sabía si quería hacerlo siquiera.

Un abrazo que marcaba un tiempo irreal, como si fuera una dimensión paralela. Una dimensión en la que sabían no se podían quedar y en la que no sabían en realidad si querían hacerlo.

Difícil.

Difícil de quedarse entre sus brazos.

Aún más difícil dejarlo partir.

Decisiones.

En el mismo instante, casi como si sus mentes y pensamientos estuvieran mágicamente conectadas, ambos se apretaron contra el otro. Tan fuerte que sus músculos resintieron, que sus tendones se estiraron a lo imposible. Tanto que quien los viera de fuera no sabría distinguir donde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro.

Irreal.

* * *

**Como ya dije por facebook explicaré en los caps para que sepan porqué me desaparecí así de la nada tanto tiempo. Primero estuve sin net y luego -lo peor-, se me inundó la casa y mi cpu murió ='(... Fueron meses laaaaargos jejeejee pero bueno, estoy de vuelta y tengo que reescribir todo así que les pido que aguanten un poquito más ok? **  
**Mil gracias por los comentarios o mensajitos preguntando dónde y cómo andaba, y a quienes se preocuparon ;). Tarde lo que me tarde voy a terminar las historias, eso sí quiero que lo sepan porque puede q en algún momento vuelva a estar sin net... pero volveré jajajaja -parezco terminator jajajaja-...**

**GRACIAS ESPECIALES A:**

**Grace Potter Evans ... ZoeAlYce ... ALiCuLLeNSwAn ... dealmeidaflor ... ini Narvel... florcita ... Diana ... zujeyane ... darky1995 ... nany87 ... Mentxu Masen Cullen ... briit ... janalez ... Ligia Rodríguez... ALI-LU CULLEN ... Sakura93 ... Guest ... nardamat ... Renesmee Black Cullen1096 ... jupy ... karenov17 ... romycullen ... Otro Guest ... **

**POR MANDAR ESOS TAN APRECIADOS RWS! ;)**

**Ahora sí, Nos leemos en cuanto pueda! Besotes y cuídense mucho ¡FELICES FIESTAS!...**

***Guada***


	12. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**N/A: Este fic contendrá incesto y confronte religioso y social, lean bajo su gusto y responsabilidad.**

* * *

**EL PLACER DEL PECADO**

***·.&.·***

**_Esta es la historia de dos jóvenes prohibidos desde el mismo instante de su creación.  
Una historia de amor fraternal destinada a un caótico fin.  
Un amor que simplemente es cenizas antes de que el fuego se encienda.  
Un amor corrompido, repudiado, condenado… Un amor de pecado._**

_·_

* * *

**CANCIONES DEL CAPÍTULO:**

**I'm Yours de The Script**  
**&**  
**So Long, Goodbye**

―Yo…

Dudas.

Demasiadas.

Una grieta abierta en el centro mismo del ser.

Un suspiro que exhala parte de sí.

―Yo también Bells. Créeme que yo también.

El tono.

Ese tono de pesadumbre como si todos los problemas del mundo de pronto volvieran a recaer sobre sus hombros. Nunca más cerca de la verdad que en ese instante de luz y calor.

Simultáneamente sus cabezas se separon para observar la veracidad de sus palabras y el trasfondo de ellas en el interior más intenso de sus miradas.

Dios.

Había tanto en ambos. Tanto que ver, que interpretar… Y tantas barreras por sortear.

Edward se encuentra en aquel momento envuelto en la sugestión de aquella hermosa e hipnotizante mirada. Un esclavo. Él de pronto era un esclavo de esos ojos, de ese ser. Él podría corromperla, hundirla junto a él en las llamas del pecado. Caminar junto a ella sobre las llamas de la condena de sus almas pero… no podía, sencillamente no podía condenar a un ángel a ello, sería demasiado; incluso para un ser tan despreciable como él que con aquella perversión en su sistema ya se había condenado a un infierno en vida.

Oh, condena esquiva que tienta al pecado más ansiado una y otra vez.

Condena eterna del alma ante la vista ejemplar del ser.

Pecado.

Tentación.

Pecado.

Deseo

PECADO.

ANHELO.

Edward se sentía desfallecer ante la incursión de errantes pensamientos que lo abordaban.

Sabía que sería un error ir hacia ella. Sabía que el ir hacia el canto de su sirena era algo que no podría controlar… pero nunca un impulso fue tan violento en él.

Incontrolable. Innegable.

Se aferró a su propia mentira de control para darse un respiro y liberarse al fin de sus ataduras autoimpuestas para caer directamente en la trampa de su canto, en el cual cayó como marinero sediento de placer femenino.

Y la mirada seguía.

Y el poder cedía.

Y ella soñaba.

Y él anhelaba.

El amarre de los cuerpos se tensó.

El nombre del pecado se obvió.

… Y un simple y tierno roce fue lo que los hundió.

No se sabría decir si fue queriendo o no, si fue o no comprendido por quienes lo obraban. Si fue pensado, planeado o tan siquiera un impulso de instintos.

No sabría decirse nada.

Ellos tan solo se rindieron al coro que emergía en sus mentes dejando como resultado que él marcara a la sirena en su cantar, apoyando con suavidad la delicada carne de sus labios sobre el borde externo de los de ella, y ella, cesando su mágico cántico para simplemente cerrar sus ojos rindiéndose a disfrutar con extremo deleite aquel sencillo pero a la vez ardiente ligero toque.

La marca de un condenado en un ángel.

La marca de un náufrago a una sirena.

El dominio perdido de algo que estaba más allá del ser.

Efímero.

Volátil.

Fugaz.

Precario en su divinidad.

La tierna piel cálida de sus labios se apoyó con enervante suavidad sobre aquella preciosa y delicada comisura.

A medio paso del pecado y la perdición.

A medio paso de un viaje de ida sin retorno.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Si en aquel momento atemporal alguien hubiera entrado a la recámara de la joven tan solo se habría encontrado con la espalda tensa de aquel joven posesivo que en aquellos instantes se encontraba aterrado, embargado de contradicciones internas mientras que una gran batalla entre la lujuria y lo que le quedaba de decencia iba librándose dentro de sí. De la pequeña tan solo se asomaban sus delicados y pálidos brazos por la espalda de éste y algunos cabellos que al ser alumbrados por la delicada luz del sol que detrás de ella caían desde la ventana, le daban la apariencia de un leve halo rojizo.

Un ángel endemoniado.

Pero no.

Nadie entró.

Para bien o para mal el tiempo arrebatado fue únicamente suyo.

Terror.

El terror de abrir los ojos y afrontar el hecho de que el acto ejecutado -fuera a conciencia o no- había pasado. De que el acto ejecutado conllevara una consecuencia que no sabían si estaban preparados para afrontar.

Miedo.

¿Y como no tenerlo?

Dudas.

Ambas mentes se encontraban de pronto volando a miles de pensamientos y casi alucinaciones a la vez pero, ninguno había notado aún que la piel aún mantenía el contacto, que el calor aún los abrasaba, que aquel beso que marcaba un antes y un después en sus mentes, en sus cuerpos y sobre todo en sus almas… aún no había terminado.

Él se iba arrepintiendo a cada milésima de centímetro que se iba acercando y siempre una milésima de segundo después de decirse que se alejara.

Ella formulaba todas las formas, frases y debates que su mente sabía que eran las correctas como para reunir las fuerzas de alejarse antes de que él llegara a su piel… pero a la vez sintiéndose inmóvil, sin poder actuar ya que su corazón traidor no se lo permitía.

Segundos que parecieron horas.

Segundos insuficientes.

Gotas de agua dejadas al azar frente a almas sedientas.

El naufrago cayó en las garras de una sirena que aún no conocía el poder de su cantar.

La piel se enfebreció y el cuerpo clamó.

Vibraciones los recorrieron como si hubieran corrido una maratón. Electricidad pasó a tropel por sus poros naciendo desde el roce del otro y activando cada terminación nerviosa a su paso, casi como si un tren hubiera arrasado con ellos.

Un segundo.

Un segundo más decían sus sentidos como si fuera un canto de piedad hacia alguna deidad pagana.

Presos de un embrujo del cual por más dudas, temores o confrontes que quisieran poner… en aquellos momentos no podían ni siquiera pensarlos; así de perdidos se hallaban uno en el otro.

Pero la condena del tiempo no paró.

El mundo siguió girando y el tiempo fuera de su burbuja siguió su curso.

El padre Cronos no tuvo piedad de aquellos seres volubles que se desgastaban día tras día en autoconvencerse de poder hacer algo que en realidad sabían estaba más allá de ellos.

Destino.

Un estremecimiento que jamás se sabría a ciencia cierta de parte de quien provino fue lo que hizo que finalmente sus labios se separaran apenas un milímetro de donde se hallaban.

Un abismo si se tenía en cuenta la necesidad arcaica del ser.

Y, casi como si fuera un aviso divino, una ola de viento ligeramente helada pasó entre ellos, causando que por fin ellos abrieran sus ojos ante el otro solo para terminar quedándose viendo por otra cierta cantidad de tiempo que no querían ni saber. Aún perdidos gratamente entre los brazos del otro, aún sintiendo el dulce aroma del otro sobre sus labios, a un suspiro de una nueva conexión y ya perdidos en encontrar las razones por las cuales aquello no podía pasar pero sintiendo más que sabiendo que aquello no debería de ocurrir más allá.

Difícil. Verdaderamente difícil exhalar el aire propio para verlo inhalado por el otro. Difícil respirar el aroma exhalado por el otro y no actuar en consecuencia como una parte, cada vez mayor, de su cuerpo pedía. Más difícil saber que lo correcto era separarse y darse cuenta que en realidad, no era aquello lo que querían fuera o no lo que se debiera hacer.

_A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo. (*)_

Sí. Irónico. Absurdo… Pero así era.

Y fue entonces que Edward se dio cuenta de que había caído en su propia trampa al ir allí. Ahora sabía además, que su cuerpo clamaría por obtener más de aquel elixir del pecado que apenas había probado pero que ya se le había grabado en los sentidos y le había embotado todo su cuerpo, borrando todo sucedo de su memoria antes de aquello, borrando cada curva recorrida y cada beso robado de chicas y mujeres que para ese entonces ya no tenían ni forma, no voz, ni mucho menos rostro para él.

Él de ahora en adelante sería esclavo de aquel surreal y efímero recuerdo… y lo sería feliz como precio de por lo menos haberlo tenido.

Porque el precio de todavía sentirla entre sus brazos, de haberla tenido de aquella manera tan cercana olvidando los lazos de sangre y tan solo siendo por un brevísimo espacio de tiempo un hombre y una pronta mujer de una forma que hace tiempo soñó pero a la que en igual tiempo se había resignado a que solo fuera eso, valía la pena. Simplemente, valía la pena.

Y aún más al ver como sus ojos de pronto refulgían brillantes de una manera que jamás había visto en ella mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban rápidamente con aquel tono rojo suave que ya se había acostumbrado ver y que secretamente amaba de ella porque le mostraba su inocencia y su hermosura irreal.

Mientras tanto la mente de la joven iba a toda velocidad pensando en todo en lo que en aquellos segundos sintió y en lo que daba por sentado debería de haber sentido… lo extraño es que ambas cosas o sentimientos no concordaban entre sí.

Ella no sintió asco, sintió anhelo.

Ella no sintió deseos de moverse, quiso acercarse.

Ella no sintió repulsión, sino que su tacto y aroma la invitaban a más.

Ella quiso algo más… aunque no sabría precisar qué exactamente.

Lo que sí sabía con total seguridad desde aquel momento era que no quería que ese contacto terminara; y para su aún mayor sorpresa, ella no se hallaba avergonzada de sentir aquello.

Quizás porque aún tenía sus brazos envueltos en ella.

Quizás porque aún su aliento envolvía su cara y nublaba su razón.

O quizás, solo quizás, porque era el anhelo el que dominaba sus sentidos.

Pero la pregunta del millón para aquellos jóvenes que se hallaban sin saberlo o notarlo en las mismas puertas del abismo era tan simple como compleja; ¿Dónde los dejaba aquello?

.

**_(*) Jean de la Fontaine_ **-escritor y poeta francés.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI Y RECUERDEN QUE YA LLEVA UN POCO MÁS ADELANTADO EN EL BLOG -link en mi perfil-.**

* * *

**MIL GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE HAN DEJADO UNA HUELLITA CON SU COMENTARIO ;)**

*******.* **Tanya Masen Cullen ***.* Isis Janet** ***.* ****kimjim** ***.* ****Bellisimaw *****.* ****nardamat *****.* ****Ligia Rodríguez** ***.* ****helenagonzalez26-athos** ***.* ****karenov17 *****.* ****PRISGPE *****.* **romycullen ***.* **ALI-LU CULLEN ***.* **Sakura93 ***.* **briit ***.* **Liz PattStew ***.* **MarceCullenHale ***.* **Grace Potter Evans ***.* **Celina Pttzon ***.* **Mentxu Masen Cullen ***.***  


**EN VERDAD LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO TANTO SEA POR COMENTAR O POR SOLO LEERME Y SEGUIR ESTA PEQUEÑA LOCURA MÍA ^^**

* * *

**SIN MÁS QUE AÑADIR, me despido hasta el próx ;)**

**BESOS Y CUÍDENSE**

***GUADA***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	13. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**N/A: Este fic contendrá incesto y confronte religioso y social, lean bajo su gusto y responsabilidad.**

* * *

**EL PLACER DEL PECADO**

***·.&.·***

**_Esta es la historia de dos jóvenes prohibidos desde el mismo instante de su creación.  
Una historia de amor fraternal destinada a un caótico fin.  
Un amor que simplemente es cenizas antes de que el fuego se encienda.  
Un amor corrompido, repudiado, condenado… Un amor de pecado._**

_·_

* * *

**CANCIONES DEL CAPÍTULO:**

**I Should Go - Levi Kreis**  
**Adore -Paramore**  
**Distance - Christina Perri**

Afortunadamente o quizás desafortunadamente, todo depende del como se lo mire -y desde quién-, un grito los sacó a tiempo de su burbuja.

―Edward, baja hijo que sino se nos hará tarde para llegar al aeropuerto.

Esme. Su dulce voz cantarina se coló con fuerza entre la nube espesa que nublaba la mente de ambos. Lo justo y suficiente para que sin decir palabras tanto uno como el otro comenzaran a soltarse simultáneamente casi sintiendo dolor al separar con delicadeza cada dedo, mano, brazo… y piel del otro. Doloroso pero necesario.

Sin embargo él ya había caído y desde su caída fue que reunió el coraje suficiente para, en un acto sencillo pero cargado de significado, él elevara una de sus manos y acariciara con una dulzura -desde hace mucho no vista-, una de sus mejillas todavía caliente y sonrosada.

Marcada.

Tatuada.

Quemada… así había quedado ella después de aquellos tan breves pero tan ardientes roces con él. Con Edward… Con su hermano. Aquella marca que vibraba y ardía en ambos lugares de su piel como si hubiera sido abrasada por un hierro candente. Aquella marca que sabía nadie le borraría de sí.

De alguna extraña -y oscura- manera lo supo; ella era de él. Siempre lo había sido pero, ahora, ahora era muy diferente; ahora no lo sentía como su hermano, aquel que la había acompañado desde hacía tanto… ahora, y para su consternación absoluta, ella sentía que lo miraba con la clara adoración y el anhelo de una mujer ¿Dónde había quedado su niña? Por Dios, ella no quería enfrentar esto, en verdad quería huir de sí misma pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si eso significa dejar aquello que más anhelas y amas?

Confusión.

Miedo.

_Terror_.

Y él lo sintió.

Edward sintió como ella de pronto se tensó entre lo que quedaba de ella en sus brazos y como aquella luminosa mirada se desenfocaba para poner cara de miedo y asombro absoluto.

Se sintió enfermo.

Por alguna extraña razón ella recién había caído en la cuenta de lo hecho, y él sabía que ella lo odiaría por atreverse a aquello, por demostrar en su mirada todo lo que en verdad quería de ella. Y por sobre todo, por meterla en aquel dilema que desde un principio había sido culpa suya y que como un idiota había… _¡DIOS!_

Necesitaba relevarla de aquella carga.

Necesitaba que para ella todo siguiera como siempre.

Porque él sabía que si ella sintiera toda la confusión de él -ni hablar de sus sentimientos-, ella podría decidir alejarse completamente de él… Y eso era algo que él no podría soportar. Nunca. A pesar de la distancia que de ahora en más habría entre ellos, él necesitaba saber que ella aún lo mantenía en su corazón con aquella fuerza extraña y potente que se habían demostrado desde niños y que, a pesar de haber disminuido un poco por su culpa durante estos últimos años, él sabía que seguían allí por el simple hecho de que así era ella. Ella amaba con intensidad… y con sinceridad absoluta y, aunque Edward sabía que él no merecía aquello; lo quería.

Aquel sería su acto egoísta para con ella.

Amándola como la amaba él se aprovecharía de ello. Sabiendo de su cariño -aunque fuera fraternal para con él- él, en su muy pronta soledad, imaginaría que era un verdadero amor lo que ella sentía y se perdería en sus fantasías. Fantasías en la que ella le correspondía y en las que él podía amarla de todas las formas en las que un hombre puede amar a una mujer.

Sí. Él sabía que se engañaría a sí mismo, pero aún sabiéndolo él estaba más que feliz con ello. Y era por eso que él necesitaba verla con aquel cariño por él en sus ojos hasta el último segundo antes de tomar su vuelo.

Él no quería verla confundida, retraída y quizás hasta temerosa de acercarse a él. No. Básicamente aquel fue el motivo por el cual recurriendo a todas sus fuerzas se obligó a actuar lo más natural que pudo -quizás hasta sobreactuando un poco-. La tomó nuevamente entre sus brazos pero esta vez de forma más brusca, tensando los músculos para no recaer en aquel llamado que lo tentaba a trazar con sus manos cada curva de su cuerpo. Estrujándola contra él para luego alejarla de la manera más natural que pudo forzar.

Y se separó resistiendo cada impulso de su cuerpo.

Y la respiración se le cortó por el dolor que sentía en la distancia.

Y la mente se vio embargada de imágenes traicioneras en las que fantaseaba con reclamarla como suya.

Y se odió aún un poco más.

Cada día, a cada hora… a cada instante terminaba por demostrarse cuan débil y ruin era, cuan desesperadamente necesitaba poner distancia con ella para no terminar cometiendo una completa locura.

Dios ¿Qué mal había hecho en su vida anterior para merecer una nueva vida llena de tan completa tortura? Vivir sin ser amado -al menos no de la forma que él anhelaba-, vivir bajo las sombras, vivir para verla a ella siendo amada por alguien más… _¡Oh Dios!_ Apenas se le había ocurrido eso -pensó el joven lastimosamente sintiendo como su cuerpo entero se congelaba.

― ¿Ed? ―le llamó la joven suavemente al ver el rostro pálido y sin vida de su hermano delante de sí.

― ¡Edward, Bella! ¡Ya bajen chicos que se nos hará tarde! ―gritó Esme desde lo que suponían sería la escalera que estaba al final del pasillo.

Lo bloqueó. Él bloqueó ese pensamiento, no podía con él ahora. _Nunca_. Ya vería como desaparecer de su vida en el momento que aquello ocurriera porque, si de algo estaba seguro, es de que ese día llegaría por el sencillo hecho de que Isabella era una mujer que creaba grandes amores y que era seguro que algún día encontrara a quien se desviviera de amor por ella, alguien a quien ella si le estuviera permitido amar… Y ese día él saldría completamente de su vida.

Allí lo decidió y así se quedaría.

Sería lo mejor.

Ya hoy había casi terminado por cruzar aquella línea imaginaria que separaba su vida de la de ella por razones más que bien fundamentadas. La sangre.

Maldita sangre escarlata que encarnaba su piel.

Maldito elixir de vida que lo condenaba a un exilio preso de sí mismo y de su amor pecador.

Maldito su padre por crear un ser tan perfecto y tan fuera de su alcance.

Maldito él por tener una mente tan perversa y un corazón tan traicionero.

Maldita ella por eclipsarlo cada día un poco más con su inocencia y embrujarlo a cada instante un poco más hasta hundirlo en el amarre de sus cadenas. Por nublar su mente con sus cánticos de sirena de inframundo.

¡Malditos todos! Malditos, malditos… ¡Mil veces malditos!

Por condenar un amor que sería perfecto.

Por hacer pecador a quien ama de verdad.

Por negarle su sabia de vida como agua al sediento.

¡Malditos! Maldito… ¡Maldición!

Su cuerpo moría de agonía por acercarse una vez más y simplemente no volver a soltarla jamás. Pero lo hizo.

Una vez más hizo todo lo contrario a lo que quería.

_Falta poco_ -rezó en su cabeza para auto-infundirse valor-. Valor del cual carecía ahora.

Esbozó una sonrisa que esperó fuera o al menos luciera ligera. Supo al instante que no fue así.

Isabella se abrazó a sí misma en cuanto el calor que la había embargado al contacto con Edward había desaparecido. Necesitaba sentirse reconfortada, aunque no supiera bien el porqué.

Necesitaba de él. De su calor. De su presencia.

Quiso gritar.

_¡No te vayas! ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡Ya te extraño! ¡Me muero aquí sin ti! No puedo…_ mas nada salió de sus labios. Ningún sonido fue forzado a salir de su garganta. Nada más allá de la tristeza infinita que embargaba sus delicados rasgos.

La realidad una vez más ganó en ellos.

¿Qué decir?

_¿Quédate?_ ¿Para qué?

_Dime que me quede_ ¿Para qué?

_Me muero sin ti_ ¿Cómo explicarlo?

_Me duele tu silencio_ ¿Cómo decir que se ahogaba en palabras que no comprendía?

No.

Por una vez, aunque la tortura pareciera interminable, el silencio fue su aliado. Nada dicho que no pudieran manejar, nada dicho que los lastimara aun más. Nada. Y eso de una forma u otra los mataba por dentro.

Cómo hacerle sentir al otro la magnitud de su amor.

Amor de hermanos, sí.

Amor del tipo en que alguien especial marca tu vida y tú lapidas su altar en ti. Sí.

Amor, de fe, de creer, de saber… Amor incondicional. Sí.

Pero, _ése_ amor que él ya sabía poseía por ella y que anhelaba fuera recíproco, aún no existía… Nunca lo haría.

Y él lo sabía, así que, para llevarse consigo el mejor recuerdo simplemente dejó de lado -por un momento al menos- al hombre que latía insistente en él y se enfocó en ser tan solo… aquel que sabía debió siempre limitarse a ser.

Su hermano.

Aquel libre de tomarla con un brazo por los hombros y girarla guiándola hacia las escaleras.

Aquel que podía reír fácilmente ante los rostros asombrados de sus padres al caer así junto a ella en la cocina aunque sintiera como las lágrimas caían dentro de él como si fueran un cruel ácido puro entrando en su sistema.

Aquel que era capaz de hablarle sin insultarla por el simple hecho de querer atesorar un poco más del sonido de su voz.

Aquel que se sentía atrapado y sin salida al ver que la hora en que ya no la vería se acercaba por fin.

Y el hermano se fue.

El hombre volvió.

Volvió sintiendo como dejaba allí una parte de sí al soltarla del abrazo más fuerte y prolongado que se haya visto jamás.

Volvió cuando la última llamada a su arribo tuvo lugar y supo con cruda conciencia que ya no había marcha atrás.

Si esto era a todo o nada, él había escogido la nada.

_¿Por qué?_ Fácil.

Porque de su nada nacía su todo.

La nada era su tristeza; y de su tristeza nacía su felicidad que era saberla feliz y tranquila.

La felicidad de su Bella.

De su por siempre hermana.

De su por siempre amada.

* * *

**GRACIAS Y MÁS GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE HAN DEJADO SU RW EN EL CAPI ANTERIOR ;)**

**luciajanet - aleskaisrobstenforever - jupy - janalez - helenagonzalez26-athos - PRISGPE - briit - Maze2531 - nardamat - Isis Janet - Clarabella - Cath Robsteniana - Grace Potter Evans - esmec17 - AdrialySkyMoon - albi-yo - JimeBellaCullenSalvatore - Kady Belikov Cullen - Liz PattStew - karenov17 - Ligia Rodriguez**

* * *

**N/A: Mmmm, bueno, si leen otras de mis historias sabrán que estoy algo volada de todas mis historias en general :/ ASÍ QUE YA AVISO QUE LO SIENTO POR ADELANTADO CON LAS POSIBLES LARGAS ESPERAS QUE LES TOCARÁ VIVIR. Mi excusa lamentablemente es la vida misma que está siendo una perra insensible conmigo desde hace algún tiempo... Como sea. La historia la voy a terminar pero sepan que de ahora en más avanzaré a paso de tortuga lisiada... **

**Sin más que decir... Disculpen... Gracias... y nos vemos en cuanto pueda ok? =)**

**Besotes, Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ? **


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**Para las niñas hermosas que me han dejado pedidos y hasta regaños por no subirla aquí... ahí les va ;)**

* * *

**_EL PLACER DEL PECADO_**

**.*&*.**

**_"Esta es la historia de dos jóvenes prohibidos desde el mismo instante de su creación.  
Una historia de amor fraternal destinada a un caótico fin.  
Un amor que simplemente es cenizas antes de que el fuego se encienda.  
Un amor corrompido, repudiado, condenado…_**

**_…Un amor de pecado"._**

**_ ._**

* * *

**CANCIONES DEL CAPÍTULO:**

**Miles - Christina Perri**  
**4 in the morning -Gwen Stefani**  
**Storm - Lifehouse**

* * *

Vacío.

Así sentían sus corazones a medida que la distancia se hacía a cada paso más y más grande.

Corazones partidos.

Latidos quebrados.

Dolor desgarrante.

Herida que supuraba.

Y el llanto amargo y calcinante de desbordó al mismo instante en el que el avión partía, perdiéndose trágicamente en el cielo, escondiéndose demasiado pronto entre las nubes que poblaban el cielo gris tan característico de aquel lugar.

Isabella sentía que de pronto sus piernas pesaban plomo ya que cada paso que daba era una completa agonía de hacer. Era como si sus músculos ya no le respondieran a ella.

Un hilo se había cortado en ella en aquel lugar, y ella no encontraba la fuerza de averiguar que era exactamente en aquellos momentos.

La pregunta adecuada no debería ser ¿Qué? Sino ¿Quién? ¿Quién había cortado los hilos de su cuerpo para que este ya no le respondiera a ella? ¿Alguna vez le habían respondido verdaderamente a ella acaso?

Ahogo.

Oxígeno.

Falta.

Su cerebro se nublaba de pronto por la falta de oxígeno ya que en su pecho se había instalado tal opresión que hasta se le dificultaba respirar.

_¿Qué demonios le pasaba? _Pensaba ella mientras veía como cada figura frente a sí se perdía de foco por momentos que cada vez eran más prolongados.

Hasta que ya no lo pudo disimular más y dejó que su cuerpo se rindiera a la carga. Dejó que aquellos de pronto demasiados pesados párpados cayeron por fin poniendo un manto de oscuridad que ella en cierto aspecto agradecía ya que le ayudaba a no enfrentar aquella horrible realidad que de ahora en más le tocaría vivir cada día.

Una realidad donde él no estaría.

Una en donde no vería su sonrisa ni sus muecas de fastidio con el mundo.

Una donde no vería sus indomables cabellos brillar en los débiles rayos de sol o cuando estaban húmedos y desordenados tras darse una reparadora ducha.

No escucharía ya por un demasiado largo tiempo como aquellos magistrales dedos paseaban haraganes por las hermosas teclas de marfil de su piano de cola que, por más que ello negara ella sabía que aún muy de vez lo tocaba pues lo había visto sin siquiera ser notada.

No verlo.

Dolor.

No hablarle.

Sufrimiento.

No escucharlo.

Abismo.

No sentirlo.

Agonía.

Su débil mente no resistió la verdad tras aquel evento y se refugió en las profundidades oscuras de la inconsciencia, abrazándose a ella.

Ella ni siquiera notó cuando su padre llegó a tomarla justo a segundos de que su cabeza estrellara contra el coche. No notó como Esme gritaba medio histérica por no saber que pasaba con ella. Ella no supo nada, y lo peor… era que en aquellos momentos tampoco le importaba. No le importaba nada más que el querer partir tras la persona que en dos segundos había puesto su mente y corazón de cabeza. No le importaba más que ir con la persona que desde su inconsciencia llamaba con un ruego, una plegaria… Una oración como tantas que no sería escuchada.

La mente obnubilada, atribulada de la joven no daba ya para más. Tan solo la bienvenida oscuridad la salvaría ahora de perderse en terrenos de la mente y sentimientos que en este momento no estaba realmente preparada para llegar a afrontar.

El hecho de que alguien pidiera, quisiera o rogara por entender algo no le brindaba a la mente y al corazón una fórmula mágica inmediata para hacerlo, y eso era algo que ella tendría que aprender a aceptar, a entender…

Y el sueño bendito la rescató de su ser.

.

.

Isabella despertó ya varias horas después sin comprender el entorno que la rodeaba. No entendía como era que había llegado a su recámara. No entendía el porqué de esa pesadez en su pecho. No entendía esa tristeza que la embarcaba y que se hundía un poco más a cada segundo que pasaba en las profundidades ocultas de su pecho. Pero sobre todo no entendía esa sensación de haber perdido algo, esa sensación faltante en su cuerpo, casi como si hubiera perdido algo de sí. No lo entendía. No sabía.

Y recordó.

Recordó los últimos lamentables minutos que había estado despierta antes de que la amada inconciencia la arrastrara.

DOLOR.

¡Por Dios! Que dolor reflejó su pequeño rostro entonces. El entendimiento y la razón palpables en cada facción de su precioso y muy triste rostro.

La luna completamente blanca y llena iluminaba la penumbra que la acompañaba tanto en su cuarto como en su alma; y ella, sin saber como ni porqué, caminó entonces hacia aquella ventana con las cortinas todavía como indicadores de niñez dejándose caer pesadamente en el banco que había estratégicamente colocado delante de ella para elevar su rostro pálido y bañado en lágrimas saladas con el propósito de dejarse llenar un poco con aquella luz y paz que siempre solía brindarle aquel astro en momentos de dolor y soledad.

Lloró en silencio por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Demasiado. Pero la tristeza y desazón no menguaba. El dolor la corroía igual de implacable que al principio de todo. Ella lo entendió, lo supo en lo más profundo de su corazón, en las profundidades latientes de sus venas… y lloró aún más. Ella no tendría paz consigo misma en lo que _él_ no estuviera cerca. Una parte de sí se había marchado con él.

Cada lágrima era un llamado.

Cada gota cristalina era una ofrenda para un propósito.

Cada suspiro era un grito de auxilio enmudecido por la razón.

Pero el tiempo pasó, y nada ocurrió.

Las luces del alba comenzaron a despuntar en el horizonte dejando a la vista un alba gris y tormentosa -casi como ella-, pero ella no veía. Los pájaros comenzaron con su brío diario y habitual, pero ella no oía. La luz de un sol tapado por las densas y cargadas nubes rompió la quietud de la amada y pacífica noche quebrando la quietud de la oscuridad…. Y quebrando algo más de ella también.

Y allí, con la tristeza tatuada en el alma y las primeras luces del nuevo y amargo día ella se sumió en un sueño intranquilo, un sueño que era el anunciante de como sería de ahora en más.

Los minutos pasaron a horas. Las horas pasaron a días. Y los días en una sucesión de hechos con carencia de sentidos para ella.

De pronto la joven sosegada era un alma errante que vagaba en la tristeza y que solo vivía para el recuerdo, para las preguntas que formulaba su mente sobre él, sobre ella… y para su voz.

La primera llamada sucedió al día siguiente de su partida… y, como dolió el hecho de que él no quisiera hablar con ella más de dos frases totalmente obtusas. Un simple '_hola'_ y un peor '_adiós'_ fue lo único que recordó verdaderamente de esa llamada. Sin embargo, al menos podía estar agradecida de saber por medio de boca de sus padres que él allí estaba mejor. Su voz demostraba mayor tranquilidad con el correr del tiempo.

Tiempo.

Qué odiado y a la vez venerado sujeto.

Odiado porque marcaba implacable cada instante en el que él estaba lejos de ella. Venerado porque a la vez marcaba el momento en el que él regresara hacía allí. Hacia ella.

Qué estúpida fábula crea a veces la mente para mantenerse a salvo de un daño mayor.

Consciente o inconscientemente Isabella veía pasar el tiempo sin tener verdadera cuenta de él. Encerrada los confines de su mente mientras su imaginación volaba en relatos que creaba pero que nunca releía una vez terminados. Casi era como si una catarsis le nublara el juicio a la hora en el que la necesidad de escribir le imperaba.

El tiempo era errante y tortuoso en aquellos tiempos para ella.

En un principio se encontró completamente confusa y perdida, aun dentro de ella misma… pero pasó. Poco a poco fue cerrando y apagando esas insistentes preguntas que se repetían dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez. Poco a poco fue opacando esas escenas confusas de aquel día que se repetían en ella junto con sus sensaciones cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Sensaciones que la mareaban y que en cierto modo la dejaban, triste; e imágenes que la dejaban deambulando en una nebulosa por un buen rato.

Aquí no se aplicaba el viejo dicho de '_el tiempo lo cura todo'_ ¿Cómo el tiempo podría curar algo cuando él mismo es quien lo genera? Absurdo. Paradójico. Irracional.

Y el errante camino empedrado de la vida continuaba al compás de la música natural del día a día. La melodía creada por las aves en la mañana y los grillos en la noche. Melodía del correr de voces que perdían sentido dentro de su cabeza puesto que su mente solo recreaba una dentro de sí como un mantra para subsistir.

No ¿Para qué querría ella escuchar otras voces? ¿Para qué querría ella escuchar palabras que contenían hechos que no le importaban?

**_Diciembre_**.

Fin de año llegó y las festividades revivieron un poco aquel pueblo siempre gris que ahora se preocupaba de vestir sus casas con colores y luces.

Nada de eso importaba en realidad.

La noticia de que Edward no vendría a pasarlas con su familia le había quitado a Isabella la poca emoción que había conseguido obtener de un hecho tan ordinario como aquel.

¿_Por qué?_ Se preguntaba la joven cada noche antes de cerrar los ojos y rendirse al mundo de ensueños en el que muchas veces su subconsciente la traicionaba poniendo imágenes que luego la martirizaban y la confundían.

¿_Por qué le importaba tanto_?

_¿Por qué él no venía?_

_¿Tanto los odiaba a todos que ni siquiera era capaz de venir a pasar algunos escasos días con ellos cuando hacía ya meses que se había marchado_?

Lágrimas saladas.

Dolor en el pecho.

Y las gritas en su pequeño corazón crecían conjunto con ella.

Las puertas de las realidades del mundo se fueron abriendo ante ella.

Ella, quien desde sus silencios observaba y callaba iba entendiendo como eran los comienzos de ser un adulto. Ella iba entendiendo -le gustase o no-, cuan doloroso pero necesario era y sería el proceso de madurar.

Porque en madurar residía el complejo sentimiento de resignación basado en la aceptación. Aceptación de los designios de la vida que fueron creados por hilos invisibles que nadie veía y que nadie podía cambiar.

Sin dudas fueron unas fiestas de lo más deprimentes. Pero nadie dijo nada. Nadie lo notó. Nadie la conocía lo suficiente como para ver como ella y su mente habían crecido en tan poco tiempo… y la única persona que lo haría era aquella que no quería verla.

**_Enero_**.

Y el nuevo año comenzó con replanteos, inquietudes y resoluciones.

A veces el engañar a la mente resulta demasiado fácil cuando pones toda tu voluntad en creer tu propia mentira.

Un beso dulce y suave de despedida a la niña que fue bastó para cerrar un capítulo de su vida.

Isabella reconoció ante sí cuan tonta había sido en haber creado y alimentado durante tanto tiempo ilusiones irrisorias ¿Cómo podría creer que ella en verdad tenía sentimientos más profundos y complejos por alguien que compartía su sangre y que había estado junto a ella desde que su memoria tenía uso de razón? ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que aquel ligero beso de despedida llevaba encerrado sentimientos más contradictorios de parte de él? ¿Cómo? Casi le daban ganas de reír hasta llorar o de patearse a sí misma por haber estado tan odiosamente confundida y perturbada por algo a lo que en realidad había sido un hecho sin importancia. Ella ignoraría esa pequeña molestia en el centro de su pecho que se formaba cada vez que se forzaba desde lo más hondo de sí a pensar en ello.

Negación.

Resignación.

Aceptación.

El ser humano es capaz de crear mundos propios e ilusorios con tal de que su intrincado diseño de vida no se vea afectado por un hecho que sin consistencia pudiera afectar todo lo creído y designado.

Isabella comenzó a ser ella de nuevo.

Su esencia había madurado pero la misma conservó aquella personalidad dulce y carismática aunque tranquila que había tenido siempre.

Comenzaba a sentirse bien con ella otra vez.

Su cuerpo florecía mientras su corazón y mente aún mantenían ligeras disputas silenciosas. Pero su alma… su alma comenzaba a sentirse ligeramente mucho más liviana que desde aquel día. Aquel día que su mente había dejado de reproducir casi compulsivamente como hacía antes. Aquel día que ya se obligaba a recordar como algo intrascendente e insustancial. Aquel día…

* * *

**GRACIAS Y MÁS GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE HAN DEJADO SU RW EN EL CAPI ANTERIOR ;)**

**Y muchas más gracias a aquella/os que me han dejado saber su comprensión a mi falta de tiempo y que siempre están allí para dejarme saber que aun hay gente por allí esperando mis locuras ;P Gente hermosa, ése es el empujoncito que me pone una sonrisa boba en mi día ;)**

**PRISGPE .*. YaninCullen ****.*.** ALI-LU CULLEN **.*. kimjim ********.*. sania galicia ****.*. janalez ****.*. JimeBellaCullenSalvatore ********.*. Samillan ****.*. nardamat ****.*. helenagonzalez26-athos ****.*. Grace Potter Evans ********.*. Ligia Rodríguez ****.*. Liz PattStew ****.*. briit ****.*. Maze2531 ********.*. FrenchiSue ****.*. Sakura93 ****.*. luciajanet ****.*. Kady Belikov Cullen ********************************************.*. Tanya Masen Cullen ****.*. karenov17  
**

**********************************************************************************************************************************Tanya: **el enlace al grupo a mi face y a mi pág están en mi perfil, si no puedes me avisas ok?**  
****Grace**: Prometo que habrá más diálogo, pero seguramente no hasta que se reencuentren y se comuniquen =)

**Y a todas aquellas que han sufrido y remarcado que soy medio sádica en hacerles sentir tanta tristeza y dolor LO SIENTO -mentira-. Mientras que me digan que las letras les caló la piel sé que lo hice bien... Mmm... Sory Guys pero habrá dramón para rato así que... a preparar pañuelos y puñales!**

* * *

**Gracias... y nos vemos en cuanto pueda ok? =)**

**Besotes, Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**_EL PLACER DEL PECADO_**

**.*&*.**

**_"Esta es la historia de dos jóvenes prohibidos desde el mismo instante de su creación.  
Una historia de amor fraternal destinada a un caótico fin.  
Un amor que simplemente es cenizas antes de que el fuego se encienda.  
Un amor corrompido, repudiado, condenado…_**

**_…Un amor de pecado"._**

**_._**

* * *

_**CANCIONES DEL CAPÍTULO: **_

Everything's wrong - Croosfade

Good with the bad - Pop Evil

The mess I made - Parachute

* * *

Los meses pasaban tortuosamente insanos y lentos para quien no es capaz de perdonarse y avanzar tras, a pesar de reconocer el error, no hacer algo para compensarlo o erradicarlo.

Edward lo sabía.

Aun recordaba con espantosa claridad el infierno en el que se habían sumido sus días, y en especial sus noches, luego de su llegada. Luego de su partida inmediata debería decir.

El alejarse de ella y de su abrazo como puerto seguro y feliz, era algo que cortaba su respiración al punto de comenzar a sentirse físicamente ahogado para cuando se terminó de ajustar el cinturón condenatorio ya una vez sentado obedientemente en el asiento del avión.

¡Quería huir!

Quería escapar de sí.

El dolor que se pronunciaba sádicamente en el centro de su pecho con cada centímetro y hasta milímetro que se alejaba de la dueña de su alma errante y condenada… era demasiado. Dolía demasiado. Pero, no podía seguir así. No podía arrastrar con él a todos a quienes quería en la miseria en que se habían convertido sus días. La soledad era su acompañante desde hacía tanto tiempo que en realidad no debería de sentirse así justo ahora. No, era mentira, debería de sentirse exactamente así puesto que la soledad física ahora era palpable. En su casa, en su hogar, por más solo que se sintiera a la vez siempre obtenía una palabra de sus padres, o incluso de ella que le recordaban constantemente el porqué de su tan ardua lucha interna contra sus propias necesidades e instintos. Aquí… aquí no tenía nada más que soledad. Soledad pura, absoluta y envolvente.

Su llegada a aquel lugar era algo que recordaba borroso y sin detalles. No recordaba por ejemplo quien fue que lo pasó a buscar en el aeropuerto o quien le mostró las instalaciones y su cuarto. No recordaba su primera semana de clases o los rostros de quienes debían ser sus compañeros. No recordaba nada… nada a excepción del rostro bañado en lágrimas que había dejado ya tan lejos.

_La primera noche_.

Agradecía a quien fuera el hecho de que le hubieran dado una habitación en la que no había nadie más hasta el momento para así poder sacar a voluntad toda la tristeza, soledad y furia que se alojaba en su cuerpo. Fue una noche de luna llena en la que, sentado abrazado a sus rodillas, se quedó por horas mirando su luz aparecer y desaparecer entre densas nubes oscuras mientras lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaban una tras otra por su rostro.

Su mente traidora se empeñaba en recordar toda una gran gama de recuerdos conjuntos…

Cuando ella llegó con su mirada triste y perdida.

Cuando él, con apenas sus seis años, enfrentó la estupidez de los adultos haciéndoles ver cuan verdaderamente mal ella se encontraba.

Cuando en un abrazo que le partió el alma él la sostuvo mientras ella lloraba en homenaje a su madre empapando su pequeña remera de superhéroes que en ese entonces llevaba y que era su favorita.

Cuando por las noches esperaba a que el silencio absoluto embargara cada resquicio de su casa para así poder deslizarse tranquilo a su cuarto y así poder calmar sus sueños de los monstruos que la agobiaban.

Cuando ella lloraba porque él partía demasiadas horas a la escuela. Un lugar en donde ella aún no podía acompañarlo.

Cuando… cuando él creció y le maravilló la hermosura de su alma y la gracilidad de su cuerpo floreciente.

_¡Diablos! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Bells, por qué? ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué de entre todas tengo que amarte a ti? ¿Por qué tengo que amarte de esta manera?... ¿Por qué siento que se me desgarra lo poco que me queda de corazón al saber que ya no te veré?_

¿Por qué?

Dolor en el alma.

Llanto profundo.

Tristeza infinita.

Y la distancia comenzó con su arduo cometido. Sino el olvido al menos quedaba la resignación y negación absoluta, y... como diría el dicho '_Ojos que no ven_…' **(*)**

Sí, de acuerdo, quizás el no verla fuera algo bueno después de todo pero… oh, su corazón aún sentía, sentía demasiado. Su jodido corazón aun la sentía a ella.

Era tan contradictoria su mente que de un segundo a otro variaba 180º y te llegaba a dejar perdido. Casi tan perdido como él…

_'Si tan solo supieras porque hice lo que hice Bella'…. 'No, no debes saberlo nunca, no puedo meterte en esto, no a ti'._

_'Te amo, te amo tanto que duele pequeña'… 'Dios, esto no es amor, estoy confundido ¿verdad? ¿Verdad que no es amor?'_

_'No tengo esperanzas de nada, me siento solo y perdido. Ya no tengo nada'… 'No, te tengo a ti, aun debo luchar por ti'_.

'_Sabía que no lo entenderías, pero duele que no lo hagas ¿Por qué no me preguntaste?'… 'Mentira, jamás te hubiera dicho. Hiciste tan bien en no intentar entenderme'_.

Miles y miles de conversaciones solitarias y diatribas mentales tenían lugar a cada momento de su día a día y así y todo, jamás se ponía de acuerdo consigo mismo.

Todo pasaba en medio de una densa nebulosa ante sí. Simplemente se tiraba sobre la cama en las noches y recordaba hasta que en algún momento el sueño lo vencía y terminaba durmiendo un rato en el que su subconsciente lo traicionaba mil veces más fuerte que antes, recordando con extrema exactitud la sedosidad de su piel contra sus labios, recordándole ardorosamente la fragancia que manaba de su cuerpo y que se había instalado en sus vías respiratorias desde entonces, la suavidad de sus cabellos rozando su rostro.

Recordando. Recordando y haciéndolo delirar de deseo infinito en aquellas tristes noches de soledad oscura.

La depresión era cada vez más notoria y alarmante en él, pero le daba igual.

_Los días_.

Los días eran siempre más de lo mismo con la clara diferencia de que allí no tenía conocidos que le proporcionaran distracciones para obviar su dilema. Allí no bebía ni se drogaba. Allí ya no se follaba la primera cosa con falda que veía intentando hacer creer a su mente que se trataba de ella.

Allí no tenía consuelos.

Y sin embargo, no sabría precisar en qué momento exacto, aquello comenzó a purgarlo.

Los sueños persistían sí, pero al menos él se abrazaba a ellos y ya no los negaba. Ahora eran meras fantasías. Ilusiones de lo que nunca sería pero que atesoraba como si hubiera sido. Y a cambio, sus días de pronto habían ido cobrando vida. Algo de luz. Algo de risas. Conversaciones banales y hechos insustanciales.

Recordaba vagamente haber hablado con uno de los consejeros del instituto un día que uno de los profesores le llamó la atención por no haber escuchado nada de la clase. Recordaba como ese mismo hombre se había particularmente interesado en lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. Recordaba como poco a poco lo había ido guiando para salir de la burbuja autodestructiva en la que se había encerrado. Y, en cierto modo, se lo agradecía… en cierto modo…

Habían pasado ya un par de meses desde su llegada cuando en verdad se dio cuenta de que no hablaba con nadie y de que el hecho de haber dejado todo lo que lo rodeaba no había servido de nada porque él estaba aún anclado a sus pies, y… por mucho que doliera, fue consciente de que debería comenzar a soltarla, tenía que hacerlo si en verdad quería poder volver a verla de frente sin flaquear como aquella última vez. Tenía que hacerlo. Lo sabía… Pero a veces el saber que se tiene que hacer algo no te brinda las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo… él también sabía eso.

Se rendiría.

En verdad lo haría.

La distancia ayudaba.

El no verla, no olerla, no sentirla ayudaba.

Tenía que ser.

Aquella soga que oprimía su pecho poco a poco fue cediendo en su amarre. Poco a poco fue perdiendo intensidad, y su mente por fin pudo abrirse a algo más.

Los hilos se fueron cortando uno a uno hasta que sin siquiera notarlo tan solo quedaba el más físico de ellos.

Las llamadas.

Suerte para él que eran pocas. Suerte para él que eran cortas…

Suerte para él que no eran con ella.

Su vida comenzó nuevamente a tener colores. Su vista se reacostumbró a ellos luego de aquella tan larga temporada de ver todo de manera monocromática y casi daltónica. Su olfato comenzó a captar y a aceptar nuevamente otros aromas. Sus oídos comenzaron a captar otros sonidos más allá de los delirios de sus sueños. Su paladar comenzó a captar una vez más aquellos sabores que le alimentaban y que no guardaban parecido alguno con el sabor de la piel que por tanto había atesorado. Su tacto comenzó a sentir otra vez…

Edward comenzó a subsistir una vez más.

Ya nada se sentía bien. Todo parecía ser incorrecto.

Ya no sabía nada… pero él seguía.

_Diciembre_…

Tiempo de fiestas.

Fue realmente difícil el hacerle saber a sus padres que esa sería la primera vez que no pasaría las fiestas con ellos. Decirles que en verdad aún necesitaba estar lejos. No, no fue nada agradable escuchar los sollozos ahogados de su madre por detrás de la voz de su padre a través del teléfono. No fue nada agradable escuchar como su padre llamaba a su 'hermana' con un grito para luego decirle que ella simplemente se había ido corriendo al escuchar la noticia de que no iría a ellos. No. No lo había sido. Pero lo hizo y, curiosamente, se sentía endemoniadamente bien con ello. Más ligero.

Tiempo.

Durante tanto tiempo ha sido un esclavo de sus propios sentimientos que realmente él no sabía bien como rencontrarse consigo mismo pero, el tiempo… el tiempo le fue ayudando a saber que en realidad no estaba solo. El tiempo y la guía de aquel lugar le hizo ver que en verdad había algo más a lo que aferrarse…

¿Qué eran las razones equivocadas? ¿Qué su corazón no se abocaría cien por ciento a su objetivo? ¿Qué en realidad lo que hacía era tan solo tapar una necesidad para obviar el problema? Podía ser… pero no le importaba.

Edward necesitaba desesperadamente aferrarse a algo más que a su propia locura. Él necesitaba más que nunca llenar su mente y lo que quedaba de su destartalado corazón en algo que fuera mucho más que él. Mucho más que todo.

Edward necesitaba que algo lo reivindique consigo mismo.

Edward necesitaba volver a ser.

Edward necesitaba fe.

***·.·*·.·***

**(*) Dicho popular...**

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap... vamos lento pero seguro ;)**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han pasado, leído y comentado... ¡ ¡ Me alegran el día gente! !**

***** Veca * Vero * Rous Hurt * karenov17 * darky1995 * briit * gorgeoustwilighter * ianna - clarabella * helenagonzalez26-athos * YaninCullen * Maze2531 * kimjim * Isis Janet * ALI-LU CULLEN * Denyzlu Ortega * Bel Darkness * nardamat * FrenchiSue * T. * Liz PattStew * janalez * Ligia Rodríguez * Kady Belikov Cullen * Grace Potter Evans * Karla Pattz Stew * Samillan * JimeBellaCullenSalvatore * Sakura93 *****

**Muchos besos y saludos a todos... Cuídense y nos leemos ;)**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	16. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**N/A: Este fic contendrá incesto y confronte religioso y social, lean bajo su gusto y responsabilidad.**

* * *

**EL PLACER DEL PECADO**

***·.&.·***

**_Esta es la historia de dos jóvenes prohibidos desde el mismo instante de su creación.  
Una historia de amor fraternal destinada a un caótico fin.  
Un amor que simplemente es cenizas antes de que el fuego se encienda.  
Un amor corrompido, repudiado, condenado… Un amor de pecado._**

_._

* * *

_**CANCIONES DEL CAPÍTULO:  
**_

_**Whit out you **_de _**Hinder  
Lost whit out you **_de_ **Robin Thike  
**__**Help me **_de_ **Tru Calling**_

* * *

Y las fiestas pasaban y su conciencia pesaba.

El cruel letargo en el que se había estado consumiendo su alma resultaba cada vez más insoportable. La confusión que se mantenía en un auge imperante en su cabeza era cada vez mayor en lugar de despejarse y permitirle aclararle como en un tiempo había esperado, había rogado que sucediera.

Se le agotaba el tiempo.

Se le agotaban las ideas.

Las ansias lo recorrían y lo consumían con unas muy lentas lenguas de maquiavélico fuego.

Hasta que su mente cansina se recluyó por largos momentos en aquel otro solitario lugar al que sin darse cuenta había comenzado a brindarle apenas un resquicio de paz.

Horas y horas de meditaciones y largas e intrincadas discusiones consigo mismo eran siempre el mismo resultado de sus visitas a aquel lugar sagrado. Horas y horas de decir y desdecir cada una de sus propias palabras, creencias o hasta fantasías que chocaban inmediata y crudamente con sus ya muy clara realidad.

Paz.

¿Cómo algo que debiera ser tan fácil en un lugar así podía llegar a convertirse en algo tan tormentosamente difícil para él? ¿Es que acaso el gran y poderoso señor de los cielos no tenía ni la más mínima misericordia para él? ¿Es que acaso su pecado era tan grande y blasfemo como para no recibir ni una gota de aquel sentimiento divino y para él tan absolutamente necesario?

¿Qué demonios se suponía que hiciera? ¡¿Qué?!

No sabía.

¿Quería saber?

No.

Sí.

Edward en este punto ya no tenía certeza de nada. Él ya no sabía absolutamente nada. Tan solo necesitaba con un ansia que rayaba en lo enfermizo que alguien le respondiera si es que habría alguna forma de que su mente alguna vez consiguiera quitarse esos recuerdos. De que su corazón perdiera finalmente esos... _sentimientos_. Necesitaba saber con urgencia que era lo que necesitaría hacer para sacarla de su corazón, o al menos quitarla a ella de ese título del que se había apropiado como su amor pasional, de amor indebido que le tenía para que tan solo lo que sintiera se transformara en un amor fraterno. El tipo de amor que en realidad debiera tener. Como siempre debía de ser.

Horas y horas perdidas en aquellas meditaciones, en aquellos insanos ruegos no escuchados. Una vez más hundido hasta el mismísimo centro de su tuétano en aquella debacle que para él parecía no tener principio ni fin.

.

Y mientras que él lentamente cremaba su vida bajo las brasas olvidadas de agonía, el hermoso pecado ta solo florecía.

Tal y como aquél que, aún oprimido, lucha contra una sociedad plagada e infestada de valores podridos. Tal y como el intrépido salmón que, siguiendo el curso de su naturaleza, fluye y lucha a contracorriente para llegar a su destino a través de feroces garras y dientes de sus esenciales cazadores.

Así como la oruga se debate a sí misma para poder ser algo más. Algo hermoso y digno de admiración porque, aunque Edwrad luchara cada día, hora, minuto y segundo contra sus deseos y anhelos más profundos, él no podía detener el sentimiento que nacía, crecía y maduraba más allá de sí. Más allá de su mente. Más allá de la sanidad de su raciocinio.

Siempre más allá de sí.

Porque el tiempo maldito pasaba para todos.

El tiempo que, voluble y sargado, otorga a quien escucha la anhelada comprensión de la existencia vital.

Madurez.

Comprensión.

Tiempo.

_Bella_.

La pequeña que ya no lo era y la confusión que ya no existía.

La santidad de lo fraternal que cobijaba y arrullaba el inocente pecado del amor.

Prohibido. Confuso. Anhelado. Repudiado.

Sentido.

Sentimientos que sufren sin control la real metamorfosis de la vida.

La luz y claridad que termina eclipsando todo lo hasta entonces conocido.

La temida realización del conocimiento de la inmensidad de un futuro incierto.

Posibilidades más allá del ser.

Posibilidades.

Paradojas.

Ironías.

VIDA.

Una vida compleja y fascinante. Porque, sí, el tiempo pasó, y así como ya ahora sabía luchaba aun contra algo que realmente nunca controlaría, sin saberlo ni quererlo, otro corazón latía en armoniosa y estremecedora sincronía.

Las notas de una sonata madurada en la triste claridad de la luna.

Una partitura cosechada en lágrimas de pesares y anhelos prohibidos.

Porque el llanto de la sirena compuso una amarga sinfonía y las lágrimas de la pureza cristalina fueron convertidas en místicas perlas divinas.

Porque de la madurez nació el llamado.

Y el llamado de la femineidad bullía.

Y el oprimido fue liberado.

El salmón llegó a su destino...

... Y la hermosa mariposa nació batiendo sus delicadas y agraciadas alas por entre toda la mediocridad en la que hasta entonces se había visto rodeada.

Ahora era el tiempo en el que el tiempo no importaba.

Los hilos del destino tejían sin pausa su telar divino.

El destino fue sellado.

La sirena maduró y el amor brotó en su seno. Un amor que acunó y protegió...

... Incluso de sí.

* * *

_SÍIIIIIIII... Antes de que alguien se queje aviso ¡LO SÉ! Es corto, sí... pero... En verdad espero que les guste. xD _  
_Me había trabado mucho con este capítulo, ni idea de porqué. Es muy, muy confuso, muy oscuro -por así llamarle-,. Escribirlo era como estar perdido en un círculo desesperante de desesperanza e incertidumbres. Fue RARO, por decirlo suave. Quizás también fue así porque no fue un buen momento para mí y quizás se haya plasmado aquí, no lo sé realmente porque no tiene nada que ver con esto pero bueno... Espero que a pesar de la larga espera puedan disfrutarlo ;)_

* * *

**MIIIIL GRACIAAAAS A AQUELLOS QUE HAN DEJADO SU OPINIÓN Y COMENTARIOS... CIERTAMENTE SON MUY APRECIADOS =D**

****** * * * **helenagonzalez26-athos * lupisss * Ali-Lu Kuran Hale * Grace Potter Evans * janalez * Denyzlu Ortega * kimjim * Bel Darkness * Ligia Rodríguez * briit * nardamat * Vero * Maze2531 * Invitado * Samillan * Isis Janet * Liz PattStew * darky1995 * TJCohen * * * 

* * *

**_Nos leemos en el próx -que ya empecé pero que no tengo ni idea de cuando subiré-. _**  
**_Besitos y cuídense mucho_**

**_¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?_**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**Para las niñas hermosas que me han dejado pedidos y hasta regaños por no subirla aquí... ahí les va ;)**

* * *

**_EL PLACER DEL PECADO_**

**.*&*.**

**_"Esta es la historia de dos jóvenes prohibidos desde el mismo instante de su creación.  
Una historia de amor fraternal destinada a un caótico fin.  
Un amor que simplemente es cenizas antes de que el fuego se encienda.  
Un amor corrompido, repudiado, condenado…_**

**_…Un amor de pecado"._**

**_._**

* * *

**CANCIONES DEL CAPÍTULO:**

**It's not over -**Daugtry**  
I miss you -**Avril Lavigne**  
In pieces -**Linkin Park

.

* * *

Era el año. Era el mes... _Era el día._

Largos, tortuosos y aun confusos años habían pasado. Años en los que la reclusión autoimpuesta y la metamorfosis cognitiva tuvieron lugar en ambos polos de la atracción.

Positivos y negativos.

Electrones y neutrones

Opuestos.

Lados diametralmente opuestos en las más intrínsecas visiones de su vínculo.

Y aún así. A pesar de todo y todos. A pesar del tiempo y la distancia. De las lunas y los soles, del aire y las tormentas... la atracción insistía.

_Era el día._

Promesas rotas. _Olvidadas_.

Sueños perdidos. _Latentes_.

Vidas en sombras. _Media vida_.

_Era el día._

Un amanecer.

Un comienzo... y un final.

Un ciclo. Un nuevo ciclo comenzaba. Un nuevo capítulo comenzaba a narrarse en aquella triste e inconclusa historia.

Una muerte.

La muerte de los sentimientos puros e inocentes. Crédulos. Bohemios.

Un mantra.

La ley de la vida. La regla de oro. Supervivencia. Adaptación.

Un cruce.

Un sádico destino empeñado a interponer cada pequeño o gran obstáculo ante sí.

Un cierre.

Ya no más pensamientos errantes dedicados al lastimoso _**'si hubiere..**_.' No. Ya no más.

Un comienzo.

Claro. Ligero. Un lienzo en blanco para manchar. Una nueva partitura para llenar. Un horizonte que se presentaba infinito e inalcanzable y que, curiosamente, se mostraba a la vez como algo definido y esperanzador.

Un hola y un adiós.

Una sonrisa y una lágrima.

Una cutre ilusión.

Un vago deseo de que los instintos no predominaran la razón.

Una vida.

Una nueva vida en la que las posibilidades se mostraban infinitas al mismo tiempo que crudas realidades.

Saber. Estar. Sentir.

Implorar por que todo vuelva a lo que alguna vez fue y a la vez temer con todo su ser que eso mismo suceda.

Este era el momento en el que todas las defensas emocionales que ambos habían levantado en esos años serían puestos a prueba de la manera más cruda posible.

Poseer inteligencia emocional es tener capacidad para reconocer los sentimientos propios y ajenos, afrontar las circunstancias que la vida presenta, controlar impulsos, regular el humor, y experimentar empatía, entre otras cosas que influyen de manera significativa en el bienestar de las personas que se ama.

Pero hacer frente a la empatía del ser que amas cuando estás haciendo todo lo posible por evitar recaer en aquel círculo vicioso que te dejó tan desorientado años atrás, era pedir una proeza a esos jóvenes que se hallaban tan dolorosamente conscientes del otro en el mismo segundo en el que el aire se llenó del fresco aroma del otro.

Si se buscase alguna definición específica sobre como una persona es capaz de sentir o asimilar un mismo suceso en dos personas se encontrarían demasiado pronto en la disyuntiva de que obviamente un mismo suceso no se muestra o afecta a dos personas del mismo modo.

Por ser mujer Bella sin duda tenía una menor capacidad para disociar el comportamiento emocional del racional, así como también la flexibilidad para adaptarse a situaciones nuevas, la sensibilidad e intuición, y una mayor visión integral del mundo (era algo comprobado científicamente después de todo). Y así y todo... a pesar de toda aquella 'comprensión', no estaba para nada segura de su actuar ¿qué hacer? ¿qué decir?

Pero ahora, por otra parte, esas no le eran ninguna ventaja porque, ella sabía que, con tan solo mirarla; él, Edward, _SU_ Edward; su hermano. Su cómplice, su puerto seguro, su otrora confidente. SU TODO. Él, que con solo ver sus pozos de chocolate -como él una vez les llamó a sus ojos cuando ella dijo que solo eran de un color común y aburrido-, ya sabía entonces lo que pensaba como si fuere un libro abierto que nunca cambiaba el escrito. Ese al cual extrañó con tanta locura que le dolía el alma por tan solo respirar y recordarlo lejos. Él... solo, él, estaría pronto allí, de pie; una vez más frente a sí. Una vez más como tantas veces antes y a la vez tan condenadamente diferente de una manera tortuosa que era casi hiriente físicamente.

Cada vez menos tiempo.

_Y un tic tac de los relojes_

Cada vez menos distancia.

_Y un paso más allá._

Horas, minutos. Segundos.

Kilómetros, metros, centímetros.

Y la respiración se agitaba mientras que su mente compleja volaba a través de miles de pequeños recuerdos que eran tan buenos como malos sin sentirse ni por un instante capaz de detenerse por más que supiera que necesitaba centrarse y prepararse para lo que le vendría.

Apretando firmemente aquel pequeño amigo secreto que con sus simples hojas llenas de palabras incoherentes y pensamientos malsanos la condenaban ella releyó una vez más desde algunos pasajes lejanos en tiempo hasta aquellas palabras que había escrito hacía ya unas horas cuando dejó que su mente vagara sin racionalizar o poner filtro a sus manos.

_Condena_.

_'Te extraño. No puedo olvidarte... y me duele ¡Oh Dios, como me duele! Duele tanto recordarte y aún más intentar olvidarte.'_

_'Nada está bien. No puede estarlo. Ya no. no sin ti, aquí, junto a mí. Como antes. Como siempre. o desde aquel día que tan cruda y cruelmente me di cuenta que con tu partida ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Que ya nada sería igual a lo que una vez hubo sido. No puedo ser la misma desde aquel día en que, co tu partida, tuve que resignarme a sumergirme en este infinito e incurable desde el instante en el que mis brazos se vieron forzados a soltarte y mi boca me condenó al decirte **adiós**._

_Una palabra. Cinco letras... y mi mundo aún pequeño y sin forma se tambaleó y cayó sin pena ni gracia como un minúsculo castillo de naipes'_

_'¿Porqué? Dios ¿Por qué no pude comprenderlo antes? ¿Por qué no pude comprender cuánto te amaba realmente cuando aún estabas aquí? ¿Podría haber logrado quizás evitar que cambiaras tanto de haberlo hecho?' _

_'Lloro. Por la pérdida y por las razones. Lloro por no poder verte, olerte y sentirte y no entiendo el porqué me duele en lo más hondo del alma esta extraña necesitad de ti'_

_'Mi sangre. Tu sangre._

_Una unión que siempre celebré hasta que mi corazón murió al verte partir._

_No puedo...'_

_'Me siento desgarrada, Edward... Siento que no puedo verte por un miedo inmenso de perderme en ti. y sin embargo la sola idea de demorar siquiera un segundo nuestro reencuentro hace que me queme la piel._

_Me siento condenada._

_Dolor si estás y pena si no.'_

_'¿Cómo se supone que pueda ahora pararme allí, frente a ti y mirarte a los ojos sabiendo lo que sé? ¡Cómo podré soportar tu presencia mientras tu esencia nubla mis sentidos sabiendo que por más que lo anhele o quiera nunca serás para mí? _

_Dios. Me ahogo. Siento que me ahogo ¡Oh Edward! Siempre tú ¡Tenías que ser tú!_

_Este amor es una triste injuria y a la vez no puedo llegar a pensar o sentir algo que sea más puro que mi amor por ti._

_Te necesito. Solo Dios sabe cuanto en verdad te necesito. Te necesito tanto o más que al mismo oxígeno. Mis manos pican por tocar nuevamente tu piel aunque más no sea para un mero roce accidental._

_Me dueles en el alma y la tortura me sabe a gloria._

_Mi amor por ti es lo más antagónico que he sentido jamás, y aún así no puedo ni soñar con ya no sentirlo en mí._

_Los minutos y segundos pasan y lo único que sé es que tú estás a unos centímetros más cerca cada vez y que este amor fraternal es una maldita burla grotesca que me siento obligada a representar por el bien de todos aunque sienta mi corazón sangrar hasta llegar a la inutilidad._

_Aquí, sentada donde tantas veces lloré tu lejanía y donde aquel último abrazo marcó un antes y un después en mí. Aquí, donde lloré mis penas por nuestras antiguas peleas, tus idioteces y mis infantilismos. Y donde mi pena ante tu partida rivalizó con el más grandilocuente mar._

_Aquí... donde los pensamientos de ti haciendo tu vida sin mí y sin considerar siquiera que yo entre de manera distinta en esa ecuación, me han vuelto completamente loca._

_Aquí. Sin ti._

_Esperándote._

_Odiándote y amándote por el simple hecho de ser tú._

_Mi hermano._

_Mi Edward._

_Mi amor...'_

_._

Una vez más la joven solo perdió la mirada a través de aquel amado rincón de su cuarto, viendo como el sol se alzaba cada vez más por sobre el cielo aún gris claro mientras los nacientes rayos luchaban con la nubosidad habitual del lugar e iban desterrando la apacible oscuridad de la noche y como los pájaros volaban de un árbol al otro comenzando entonces con sus trajines del día... Viendo como la vida nacía, seguía y moría mientras ella se sentía lapidada en un momento sin fin. Una momento atroz de locura e indecisión. Y sin embargo, no había decisiones que tomar porque lo quisiera o no el destino cruel ya había entrelazado sus hilos y dictado su futuro mientras ella se limitaba a esperar expectante la resolución como una simple observadora más.

Tiempo.

Destino.

_Deseos prohibidos._

Fe.

_Necedad y necesidad._

Delirio.

Anhelos.

La luna por fin abandonó su lugar en el cielo y el sol permaneció obstinadamente oculto tras las densas nubes que en ese día en particular parecían teñir con su falta de colores aún mayor desesperanza.

Y a pesar de todo...

_**Era el día.**_

* * *

_**Un capi más cerca... **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes leen, agregan y como siempre en especial a quienes comentan =)**_

_*** briit * Ligia Rodriguez * Bella1304 * Vero * Isis Janet * nardamat * lunatico0030 * luciajanet * Grace Potter Evans * janalez * Maze2531 * csuhayl * LAPARRA * yasmin-cullen * luzdeluna2012 * Guest * lupisss * Nina Duciel **__*** Samillan * vaniila * kimjim * valeskaisrobstenforever * vaniila * shineevero ***_

_****__****__****__**Como siempre nos leemos en el próximo cap... besos y cuídense ;)**_

_****__****__****__***Guada***_

_****__****__****__**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**_


End file.
